Chikamatsu: Lover of the Floating World
by Lady Kagewaki
Summary: COMPLETE Before Hisana, Byakuya had another love. The Chikamatsu clan, the fourth noble family that specialized in the arts and culture, was atypical. The women of the Chikamatsu were mysterious and beyond reach of most outsiders who were their patrons. The next head of the Kuchiki family was proud to be engaged to the next head of the Chikamatsu family...or was he? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1**

The Chikamatsu clan was the fourth noble house established by the Spirit King to be stewards of and to create art, beauty, and pleasures. While the Kuchikis upheld history and knowledge and at one time the Shiba were stewards of the transport to and from the Spirit King's realm, and the Shihouin were stewards of magical tools, the Chikamatsus were primarily artists and performers. They were stewards of intangibles. They were often secretly swept away to perform for the Spirit King himself. The Kuchikis we historians, and guarded archives that were often of use to the Chikamatsu writers and novelists. Manuals stored in the Kuchiki libraries were of value to Chikamatsu dancers, painters, and sculptors. The relationship between these two clans was complimentary. The Chikamatsus rewarded their Kuchiki brethren with performances, portraits, gifts, and more private pleasurable experiences. It was inevitable that the clans would become intertwined.

Ginrei Kuchiki stilled his mind to calmly contemplate the challenges facing his squad, his clan, and his family. When one thought became too overwhelming he would listen to the birds chirping, the faint trickling of a fountain outside, and the crinkling of the rice paper as it was sucked and pushed by a gentle breeze in the shoji frame. His mind drifted to a simpler time, a happy time. His late wife, and their pride and joy, Soujun. His son.

The images were shattered by the pounding of adolescent feet along the engawa. There was sliding and yelling between two boys and then the clack of wooden practice bokken.

Ginrei opened his eyes and signed. He watched the shadows of the two boys sparring across the rice paper. He stood and walked over to the door.

Outside Ginrei's room a young 12-year-old noble boy dressed in expensive, but simple gi and hakama pounded on his opponent relentlessly, forcing the poor kid into a submissive position on the floor. The opponent was a boy in simple homespun clothing of similar age. The victim was only the child of one of the servants who was in the unlucky position of entertaining the noble boy.

Ginrei slid open the door with a loud snap next to the dueling children and hollered "BYAKUYA!" The servant boy took advantage of Byakuya's momentary halt to run off.

Byakuya's youthful grey eyes widened in a mixture of awe and fear as he looked up at his grandfather wearing his captain's cloak and out of breath managed to say "Ji-sama!" He brought his sword down and spared a glance for his opponent who ran off to safety. The young man nodded his head and bit his lip before he said anything he would regret to his grandfather and bowed, respectfully.

"Byakuya, go clean yourself up. You have an important evening ahead. And do so quietly. Your mother isn't well again and is trying to rest" growled the old man.

Byakuya almost rebuked but thought the wiser. Ginrei was capable of kindness but unlike Byakuya's father, Ginrei was stern and authoritarian. "Yes, of course Ji-sama. I know." Byakuya hadn't known his grandfather had come home to the mansion, but was very happy to see him and when he was dismissed with a wordless nod from his grandfather a smile spread across his face as he ran back down the engawa towards his own rooms.

"And don't" Ginrei yelled after the boy who was gone before the elder man could finish his request "...run" he said quietly grimacing to himself.

The servant boy returned, his head hanging low in shame and defeat. Ginrei, somewhat familiar with the boy asked "Why do you allow him to press you that way?" The servant boy's mother was a housemaid, but he knew the child's father had been a strong soldier before he died.

The kid shrugged "I heard about his father dying and then I heard about his mother falling ill." He looked down searching his true feelings in earnest. "He feels poorly and needs to hit something." He looked up with surprise raising his brow and finished "I just didn't know he could hit so hard!"

Ginrei wanted to laugh and cry but allowed the laugh to pour forth. His son, his eldest and sole surviving child, Soujun had recently died in battle. Ginrei felt he failed his son, his squad, his family, and his clan. Soujun had only had one child, Byakuya, before he passed. After a respectable mourning period Byakuya was putting on a brave face but had many challenges ahead. Ginrei had many hopes for Byakuya and hoped to secure the Kuchiki line. The event they would attend together that evening would be one more step towards securing their lineage.

Byakuya stormed into his room and hollered "Shoichiiiii!"

"Right here, my young Lord" his head man servant appeared, kneeling at his mercy.

Byakuya had never lived without a group of people, young and old, at his beckon call. Lately the house had become quiet because of his father's passing and his mother falling ill yet again. Servants were always available but often left him on his own. He didn't understand why and he tried to convince himself he didn't care. "Is the bath filled as I had requested?"

The servant kneeled on the fresh tatami. "Yes, young Prince"

Byakuya stalked off towards his private bath and extended his arms. Two servants, another butler subservient to Shoichi, and a newer male face who replaced Byakuya's nursemaid undressed him and sprayed him down with a shower. They scrubbed him clean with bubbling suds from head to toe. They rinsed him off, and he dismissed them when he entered the hot bath.

Byakuya settled in and the servants filed out leaving him alone. The hot water soothed his muscles and he began to relax. When the tension from his shoulders drained away his shoulders began to quake. The boy tried to keep his weeping in, but he couldn't. He didn't make a sound, but the tears poured down his face. He sobbed quietly in the camouflage of steam and water. He only whispered "Father..."

Ninety-year-old Totuko Chikamatsu (only 9 by human standards) sat at a vanity preparing for her debut. She was a daughter of Chikamatsu and would be dancing in her first solo performance that evening in front of the remaining noble families and other distinguished guests. Not a drop of the anxiety she was feeling flitted to the surface. As a Chikamatsu she had been so thoroughly trained from birth she would never shake from nerves. Every fiber of her being was under her control. Her upbringing encouraged her to take advantage of every movement as a chance to practice grace. As the fire of anxiety burned through her body she reached out to her face powder and twirled her wrist, swirling her hand smoothly, fluidly, and unconsciously, before picking up the puff and applying it to her face.

Her debut tonight was not just a large venue full of Soul Society's most important residents, but an audition of sorts for true acceptance into her own clan. This performance would determine the direction of the rest of her life. She would not have another chance. If she succeeded she would shine brightly in the annals of history and perhaps have a chance to delight the Spirit King.

If her performance was judged a failure, however, she would be cast out of her home and stricken from the family records and forgotten. With no practical skills at their disposal, save for the culinary experts, being cast out of the Chikamatsu clan meant a long, undignified, exile leading to an early grave. During her grandparents time a new solution was implemented. Those who had been ejected had begun living longer but undignified lives and this resulted in shaming the clan name. This could not be allowed so now the penalty for failure was execution immediately following the failed performance.

A red silk clad servant-girl placed antique combs into Totuko's flawless shining momoware style up do. The young dancer squelched her fears of failure with mentally moving through each step of her dance. Instead of taking a safer route and performing any popular established dance from her family's ancient history, she chose to create her own. She did not waste any focus on chiding herself for taking a risky path, because she felt the risk would be worth it. She would rather die than be anything but the best. She created her own style of dance and prayed it would be accepted.

Tokuko sat patiently looking into her own brown eyes in the mirror while the twin of her first servant girl finished adjusting the bira kanzashi which dangled in her crown of black hair.

It was time.

She stood, raising up from the floor allowing the sleeves of her fiery red and gold furisode to unfurl and reveal its shimmering pattern of iridescent tree limbs.

Byakuya and much of the Kuchiki clan was in attendance. Other nobles, though minor, were in attendance along with the senior members of the Gotei 13. The leaders of the Chikamatsu clan lined up in the front row, along with her parents and siblings.

Byakuya fidgeted a bit in his seat, craning his neck to get a look at the small barren stage. "Why can't we sit closer?" asked Byakuya, not used to anything less than ideal. Ginrei sat next to his grandson and explained "It is more important for the Chikamatsu to be up front. They need a good view."

Byakuya sat back and asked "Don't they get to watch her dance any time?"

Ginrei glanced down at his descendent. "Byakuya, you know why. They are not here to be supportive but to judge, critique, and interpret. Please treat this performance with the respect and honor it deserves."

Byakuya nodded and settled back in his seat. His grandfather noted the boy's anxiety. It was written all over his face, and how he cracked his knuckles. "Boy!" he whispered "why do you fidget so much?"

Byakuya looked at him and with sad eyes said "You're right when you said I know why. I know what's at stake" he swallowed hard, furrowed his brow and more quietly added "and if I don't have a care for my future wife's wellbeing what kind of man would I be?"

"You need not worry about that until after the dance is complete." Ginrei wanted to say more, but the house lights we turned off and a small spotlight was shown in a small circle on the stage.

In the tiny circle was little Totuko posed bent over with arms twisted, reminding one of the shape of a beautiful red maple bent by the winds of time. She was ready to start the dance she had created. Her eyes were closed.

The highly stylized music began with the cracking of the woodblock and a man's wandering vocalization. Her hands held two tiny fans each, in a configuration so it appeared as though a butterfly were perched on both hands at her fingertips. One arm was slightly bent reaching far out to one side and the other was up and behind bent at what appeared an unusual angle.

One of the butterflies slowly began to move its wings as though just waking up, the other followed. The music tempo picked up and the butterflies awoke fully. They fluttered about the tree, the trunk of her body still as stone. The audience was entranced watching the two butterflies flit around the tree, exploring each other, learning about each other, and falling in love.

Totuko then began to move across the stage so slowly it was almost undetectable to the untrained non-Chikamatsu eye. She did so using tremendous strength and control in her legs, feet, and toes hidden beneath her kimono. It was so subtle, in fact, that it really looked like the spotlight had drifted and not that she had moved within it. She also began to turn her trunk to represent the passing of the seasons. The story of the butterfly lovers began in the spring. They two beautiful creatures began a playful happy infatuation. They flit about without a care in the world.

Her eyes were still closed. This increased the difficulty of the dance by forcing her to focus doubly hard on her balance, but also her proprioception. She chose to keep her eyes closed for mostly for artistic reasons, not so much to display her skill. She was not merely using her body as a way to tell a story, but she made the stars of the show the butterflies. Her eyes would signal to others where to look, and that she was a dancer telling them that story. Instead she wanted to remove that influence. She wanted the butterflies to perform. The effect of her closed eyes and the stillness of most of her body removed her from her own dance. She was both ever present as the narrator yet also not present at all, allowing the story to tell itself.

The butterflies moved into summer and fell deeply in love.

In the autumn, when the leaves turn color and fall from the trees, the butterflies turned away from each other. Their summer love had cooled and they flew apart. The charming bugs could have separated simply because of the passage of time, or the butterflies simply needed more time to mature. For what reason no one could pinpoint. Totuko's dance was strong enough to indicate to the audience that distance had formed between the lovers and only felt sadness when they were apart.

It was revolutionary. She had created a new form of dance whose sophistication and simplicity were no less than sublime. It made dancing as expression through movement seem hokey, obvious and almost vulgar. She could hear her clan mates weeping quiet tears of joy. She allowed her muscle memory to take over the steps, and began to enjoy her art.

Then she felt it.

One of her hair pins was loose and she realized that by the time she would finish her turn for winter, the end of the performance, her head would naturally Iand at an angle where the pin would fall loose to the ground, and ruin her performance. And she would die. The dance was specifically coordinated to play off the music and the intermittent silences so she could not change the tempo, nor change the steps nor story of the butterfly lovers.

Her life flashed before her mind's eye. Since she was so young it did not take long, and in a flash, she made a simple decision that only the mind of a child could make. She kept her head still and continued to move the rest of her body as planned.

As she progressed she realized that it was a great deal harder than she had anticipated. She had not practiced this and her body no longer had the muscle memory to guide her. It was practically a new dance. She became dizzy, and with her eyes closed she suddenly had no idea where her arms were in space. She felt unstable, the world was spinning, she became nauseous. The only thing she was certain of was the floor beneath her bare toes.

A haiku came to her mind:

 _Butterfly lovers_

 _Now harbingers of winter_

 _It shall fall tonight_

The butterflies at her fingertips entered winter, and came together again. They slowed as they faded and aged. Her neck became stiff and the pain was near unbearable. She allowed nothing to show on her face. She was in a sacred place. To Chikamatsu the stage was as sacred as a temple or church was to other clans and people. Dance was her Mass.

Despite her expert handling the weight of the hair pin shifted free of her hair, slipped, but did not fall. Her heart felt as though it had dropped into her stomach and she could hardly breath from fright. The first twin had jammed so many flowers into the crown of her head the pin was tangled in the stems.

The music stopped, it was over, and she had survived. She blinked her eyes open. She slowly untwisted herself and stood straight, tapping the pin back along her scalp and realized it had only moved slightly. No one had seen the pin move.

The crowd cheered and called her name. She stood with tears streaming down her otherwise peaceful face relieved she would continue with life, successfully, her art touching hearts until old age. The clan heads each raised a fan with their names painted on to officially declare that she passed, instead of their wakazashi which would have signified her failure. The rest of the audience then raised their fans if they had them.

Byakuya cheered boisterously and whistled. "Grandfather!" he said "She was wonderful!" he exclaimed. Ginrei applauded in a more subdued manner, but he too was impressed.

An elderly woman stood from her cushion and with help of Totuko's twin servants climbed the short step onto the stage. Totuko immediately, but gracefully dropped to her knees and bowed deeply touching her forehead to the ground three times, sat back on her heels, and dropped her chin to her chest. The audience quieted down and respectfully waited for the woman to speak.

Byakuya whispered to his grandfather "Jii-san, is that the Mangetsu? That's the title of their clan's head, right?" Ginrei only nodded affirmative in response.

The old woman's voice was mature and her body fragile, and she knew how to use her presence and voice to hold the attention of everyone in the audience. "I am the Mangetsu. I have led my clan for many years. I have observed many debuts. But none" her voice began to shake. "None of which touched me so deeply as tonight. I have waited a long time for a successor and I commit to you now, tonight, to offer the Totei No Shingetsu to Chikamatsu Totuko."

The crowd applauded and yelped. She continued "This decision was a long time in the making. We have watched her for a long time and saw from her earliest days her natural inclination for the art of movement. Her performance tonight has sealed the decision. She will commence the honored apprenticeship, known as Totei No Shingetsu, upon the next new moon."

The crowd erupted feeling pleased that it was not just another delightful debut, but an historic moment for the Chikamatsus of which they can say they were a part.

As the Kuchikis rode their private palanquin home Byakuya looked out the window at the wide dark starry sky. He looked back at this grandfather and said "Grandfather, she'll be an honor to welcome into our family."

Ginrei simply said "The contracts have been draw and drafted, but there are no signatures, yet."

Byakuya nodded "After tonight's debut, I'm sure she'll have a lot of other offers, but our clan is the greatest. There's no way her father would turn our offer down."

Ginrei chuckled "Byakuya, she is a Chikamatsu. Their clan is also great."

"I did not mean to imply they weren't, but we're powerful, wealthy, and our lineage is ancient. She did a good job, and it would be an honor to have her, so…" Byakuya didn't finish his sentence as he thought the ending obvious.

"Where to start, boy" Ginrei shook his head. "The Chikamatsu's are an equitable clan, meaning the men and women have equal say. And it is very likely that Totuko will make the final decision or not to marry you. Not her father or mother."

Byakuya began to work through the idea on his own, but had questions. "Women and wives making decisions? The Mangetsu is the head of the Chikamatsu, but are they strong as well? Do they have soldiers? A standing army? I can't imagine that old woman leading an army. They're not like the Shihouins. Or like the women who can be Shinigami for that matter."

Ginrei answered with a measured voice "They do have squads of personal guards who have learned martial arts. Don't underestimate them. Just because their movements are beautiful makes them no less deadly. Old Hana. The Mangetsu was quite something in her day. I've never seen such grace and fire all wrapped up in a single soul. I have a memory of her swirling in silks of silver, her foes dropping like flies as she danced across the field. The Chikamatsu are formidable. Hana no Hagane _(steel flower)_ , we called her."

"Interesting" nodded Byakuya, mumbling to himself.

Ginrei added "They are also the favored noble clan. The Spirit King invites individuals to perform for him in his palace and thus some families in the clan enjoy the protection of the sacred Zero Squad."

Byakuya had discussed the Zero Squad with his grandfather at length. "Wow" was all he could think to say.

Ginrei patiently waited for his grandson to ask another question, one of many that he expected.

Byakuya asked "I know that money is no object to them, as you've explained. Is that because they have a lot of it?"

Ginrei chuckled at the garish question. "It's safe to say that the favorites of the Spirit King do not have concerns about money." He nodded and slid his hands into his heavy silk sleeves. "Yet, I think even if they did not have much their concerns would still be primarily with their art such as our primary duty is to maintain the historical records."

The boy's brow became knit and he thought harder. He nodded as he thought about what he knew "They're powerful, wealthy, and favored."

Ginrei grimaced and said "True."

"Why would she choose to marry me?"

"She will grow into a woman and may want to marry. Perhaps she will want children?" Ginrei shrugged. "A woman's heart is full of murky secrets."

"The Kuchiki's are the obvious choice! We could only serve to further both our families by marrying each other. I'm going to be the head of the family. Who better for the Mangetsu to marry other than another family head? Why would she not marry me? What is there to consider?"

Ginrei turned his body towards his grandson and looked at the young handsome kid. "Chikamatsu women do not always feel the need to marry. And to what is there for her to consider? She will likely consider, if she likes you or not."

At first Byakuya was very confused and he shook his head, knit his brow, then slowly accepted the idea. He had never had to consider if someone liked him or not before. He had always gotten what he wanted because of his family name, his wealth, and if someone dared refuse him he had a number of ways to forcefully take what he wanted. Insecurity began to seep into his gut. "Grandfather?" he asked, his voice suddenly filled with caution. "Am I…likeable?"

Ginrei softly chuckled and said "I'm terribly biased, Byakuya. You are a boy not done becoming the man you will be. You are disciplined, determined, energetic, and faithful to your family. You have the look of your father and the fiery spirit of your mother. Withstanding all these wonderful qualities, alas, you should be asking if _she_ thinks you're likeable."

Byakuya did take note of the absence of his father's most celebrated qualities: Patience, kindness, and nobility in the true sense of the word. This would be a new challenge for him and it was one he wasn't sure how to tackle. "How do I make her like me?" he asked.

Ginrei sat back "You don't _make_ a Chikamatsu woman do anything. You will need to learn about her interests and see if any overlap with your own." He shrugged and said "Become her friend." Byakuya's joy was tempered and his grandfather took pity. "Look, boy, you have several years to get to know her. I have arranged for Totuko and her mother to come and stay at the estate for the summer. You will have time to talk to her and she will have time to talk to you."

"When do we sign?" he asked, eager to get the business done.

Ginrei sighed. "You need not worry about the contracts, Byakuya. Just enjoy yourself. Totuko not only excels in dance, but many arts. I am looking forward to her mother's shamisen."

Byakuya became a bit fidgety and before Ginrei gently chided him about it they were home. They walked into the enormous maze of rooms that was the Kuchiki family home. Ginrei turned to face Byakuya before they parted to go to their private rooms for the night. "Keep in mind she may be anxious about meeting you as well. Our families have a relationship stretching back millennia. I'm sure she is feeling pressure as well to maintain that."

This appeared to relieve a bit of Byakuya's turmoil. He nodded "Yes, grandfather, I had not thought of that."

The captain of the 6th squad put his hand on Byakuya's shoulder and said "Don't think too hard on this. Just be in the moment and enjoy their company when they arrive in the coming weeks."

Byakuya smiled "Yes, Grandfather."

Totuko sat at a banquet that night, near the head of the table in the seat for the most honored guest, next to the Mangetsu. The Chikamatsus feasted, drank, and toasted to Totuko and she felt she was living her dream.

Totuko noted that there was a young man who stared and smiled at her all night. She didn't feel comfortable under his gaze, and was glad when her mother noted it. Her mother, a very tall, lean beauty leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Atsuchi-sama has noticed you." At the feast there were a smattering of patrons partaking. Atsuchi of the Fujiwaras was one of them.

Totuko's mother's long slender neck was decorated with chunky beads of ancient jade that matched her bright green eyes. Her given name was recorded somewhere, but once her mother became a grown woman everyone came to call her Swan after the graceful birds that inhabited their gardens. Totuko was not blessed with her mother's unusual coloring or her extreme exotic beauty. Her mother was a muse for many of the other Chikamatsu, and was the subject of many paintings, poems, and drawings. She had a respectable number of love affairs but decided against marriage. She was considered a great beauty who was admired not only during her living years, but celebrated for many years after her death. Her look was not traditionally what Soul Society thought ideal for women, but she embraced her differences and owned them. Her tall height for a woman of the time was not deemed attractive, but she draped herself in fine fabrics, and she learned to model her tall willowy form so she appeared as though the Spirit King had come down and painted her into existence. It was a distinct advantage over other ladies who wanted to be the subject of the various illustrations which filled the Chikumastu historical records. Her eyes were also spaced a bit too far apart, but she painted around them and made them stand out like jewels.

"Should I talk to him?" asked Totuko, knowing that she would now be expected to receive patrons for her art.

"No, sweetheart, he will send appropriate written requests" replied her striking mother.

"Then why does he stare?" she asked, feeling uncomfortable under his gaze.

"He likes the look of you" giggled her mother. "You're very cute."

She looked up at her mother, incredulous, "Mother, anyone sitting next to you is but swine."

"Darling daughter, you are a child now and have your charms. He simply wants to make you smile because you're very cute. There will be different looks when you blossom into a woman in the coming years. Worry not. I will teach you how to receive these looks as they change from this innocuous type, to more adult ones. It can be fun!"

Totuko's father arrived and bowed to the Mangetsu and then to his daughter on her night of honor. He gave her his congratulations, expressed his pride, then took up conversation with Totuko's mother. He was another Chikamatsu who she saw frequently on the family estate. Her father was a high ranking soldier and celebrated sculptor. Both of Totuko's parents had developed a patron-relationship with the Kuchiki's and thought a marriage may appeal to their daughter. The groundwork was laid should she take interest in the idea.

A few weeks later Byakuya sat next to his grandfather's left, and to his grandfather's right was the family cleric in front of a large table with a few neatly stacked piles of documents.

Soon Totuko, Swan, and their family advisor would take a seat on the fine zabuton laid out for them on the other side of the table. Byakuya took the long moments to meditate. His grey eyes softened and he lost himself for an indeterminate amount of time with history lessons he had just read. He had recently read about the rebellions during his grandfather's day and imagined the elder man as a young brash warrior.

The images in Byakuya's mind were shattered with the tinkling of ancient Chikamatsu hairpins. He looked towards the shoji door with wide eager eyes.

His grandfather smirked at his grandson's eager reaction.

The door was slid open by a servant and the advisor appeared on her knees bowing in perfect posture, wearing the family's advisor uniform. The advisor wore a striking violet brocade kimono with the family mon embroidered in gold thread, lined with thick white fabrics milled and sewn on the Chikamatsu estate. Her black hair was unadorned and tied conservatively in a bun at the base of her neck. She entered first and took her seat across from the cleric.

Next, Swan appeared and Byakuya's jaw almost dropped wide open. He had seen the woman from a distance before, but never this close, and never this decadently adorned. She wore an opulent teal kimono of excess fabric and wide sleeves decorated with a copper fan motif. The bottom hem was three layers of red rolled silk, embroidered in gold geometric design. She dipped to the floor smoother than anyone Byakuya had ever seen, and despite the crown of tortoise shell and boxwood head combs, and flowers, and perfectly shaped grand loops of shining black hair, she bowed to her hosts. Her brilliant green eyes flashed as she came up again, a small flirtatious smirk curved the corner of her lips as she floated across the room to her seat in the middle. Byakuya couldn't help but allow his eyes to drift down her long slender neck to the folds of her luxurious kimono. Most striking was that she wore her obi backwards so the layers of extravagant silks of silver and copper could be displayed more prominently. She was a feast for the eyes and everyone was spellbound by her very presence. Her large bright eyes and thick lashes, masked with feathery black paint looked to the door where tiny Totuko had already arranged herself like a perfect lady.

The young girl did not wear the layers that her mother did, but the kimono of the Totei no Shingetsu. She wore a shimmering black kimono with a rich velvet crimson under-kimono. Her hair was also elaborately made in the large loops like her mother, adorned with mother of pearl combs, dangling golden pins, and strands encrusted with glittering jewels which had been handed down through the generations to the apprenticed leader. She bowed and floated across the room just as gracefully as her mother and Byakuya couldn't take his eyes off her. It may have been the mother of pearl, but she appeared to have a glowing halo and though a child, she was breathtaking and in his eyes, angelic. A beautiful little creature anyone could admire.

The future groom heard voices but no distinct words, as he could not bear to pull his eyes away from the brilliant shining girl before him. She did not look up, she did not speak except for the formal greetings.

After the discussion which dealt with the financial and material details of their marriage contract the Chikamatsu advisor collected the documents for further review. The negotiations would take years and this was only the first official day. The adults requested Byakuya show Totuko the estate and gardens. She had visited the archives before her debut, but she had not had the opportunity to see the gardens.

Totuko slipped into her tall geta and Byakuya walked her to a place he thought she would enjoy. The girl floated next to him, not bouncing like a commoner, while they moved. She floated as though she were standing on a boat in water. He had oft heard the Chikamatsu estate be called The Floating World but never understood the name until now.

Byakuya broke the silence with "I am going to take you to my mother's garden. I'm sorry she is not available to meet with you, she is still very ill."

Her voice was small and sweet, but somehow mature and wise beyond her limited years. "I'm sorry to hear. I wish her a swift recovery. I would love to meet her when the chance arises. I have heard many a great thing about her."

This made him smile because he knew she was sincere. Byakuya's mother was an honorable woman, but not exactly conventional. She was soft spoken but her words could carry barbs if necessary. In her youth, she had a bit of a temper, but this matched her well to his gentle father. Soujun blunted his wife's sharp edges. Byakuya further explained "It's a chrysanthemum garden."

They came to the gate and it was opened for them so they did not have to break their stride. Byakuya stood back at the gate and allowed Totuko to explore on her own first.

When she laid her eyes on the variety in the garden she lit up and began to giggle and laugh. She lifted her kimono and ran down the stone path. "Byakuya-sama, come with me!" she giggled. She passed the tall flowers that bloomed at her shoulder height, artfully arranged in precise order on either side of the path in rainbow order. Everything was perfectly shaded, perfectly ordered, and perfectly spaced.

Byakuya was concerned about the girl tripping on her high geta or on her long kimono or sleeves. She made it down the stairs and around to a courtyard of sorts where the largest of the chrysanthemum plants sat, manicured into an enormous tree of blossoms. She halted, looking up at the tree like plant, each individual blossom in full bloom creating a large dome of pure white blossoms. She was in awe of its perfection. Byakuya caught up and with pride said "It's the largest chrysanthemum plant in all of Soul Society. It has won many competitions and honors."

With wide eyed wonder she shook her head, some of her combs clinking. "It's simply breathtaking!" She reached out to touch one of the blossoms but a gardener nearby, as deferentially as he could, chided her and she realized she could not touch the flower. She said to him "I just wanted to pull it close so I could smell it. Not pluck it."

Byakuya said "You can't touch these flowers. They are all arranged perfectly."

Her eyes got a bit sad, but she nodded "Of course. There is much beauty for me to enjoy here." She turned to examine the flower from afar, but before she knew it she had been hoisted up so she could sniff the perfect blossoms. She laughed without care for decorum and Byakuya rested her gently on the ground again. She playfully scolded him "That was terribly indecorous of you Byakuya-sama" she giggled. He bowed in apology, about to say he was sorry for offending her until she whispered "I like that very much." He stood up straight, blushed unsure of what to make of this strange girlchild. She saved him by saying "It is truly beautiful, and I hope you take advantage of your height to take in that amazing aroma. Truly amazing."

Byakuya agreed. "Yes, it's the best."

She giggled and she looked at him confused. "I don't know about that, but it is quite beautiful." She pulled out a fan and she watched it fall open then admired how the late afternoon sun played against the nuanced embossed white fabric on its folds. She began to fan herself in one smooth artful piece of daily choreography.

"Of course it's the best! It's won every award possible!" he snapped, his face turning an angry shade of pink. "That can't be contested!"

Her face fell, she lifted her fan in front of her face, then turned fluidly, as though taking another step in a small dance away from him. It was his turn to be confused until her eyes flicked to his fist which he had balled up in his frustration.

She said "I only meant that there are a number of treasures in this garden which I have yet to see. It's beautiful, surely, impressive in its symmetry and precise placement of blossoms, but I prefer the patches over there." Before her sentence was over she had raised her arm, elegantly drawing her fan closed and ended up pointing it to a dark corner. The dirt had been piled up and a mishmash of various varieties of chrysanthemums were blooming in a messy pile of leaves and petals. It was where the gardeners threw the plants that didn't match. Some died creating soil, others took root and created its own unintentional garden.

"That's just the throw away pile" he said confused. "All the things that don't fit anywhere else. No one comes here to see that."

She floated past him "I think I did…" and she gracefully moved over to the pile. She approached the shady corner and laughed with delight. "Look at all of this! It's amazing!" She reached out, raising her arm, the long sleeve of her furisode sliding back revealing her forearm to touch a large messy pink blossom. Had she been a grown woman it would have been an erotic moment to show her arm, but as a child it was simply a charming accident. But every movement of a Chikamatsu was choreographed though Byakuya did not know this at the time. She hesitated and looked around but no one prohibited her from touching the garbage flowers. She stroked the petals with a finger then cupped it and brought it over to her nose. She inhaled deeply taking in the heady perfume of the castaway flower. "This, here, is divine! Taking in its sweet perfume. Delights, for just us." She smiled over her shoulder at her future groom.

"I don't know why you like the garbage so much-"

She blurted out, excited, "Look, Byakuya! How amazing!" There was a blossom deeper in the pile which was half black on one side and half white on the other. "It's simply astonishing!" She stroked the stalk of the very tall flower smiling with delight at its velvety green stiffness. "Byakuya" she reached back and brought his hand to the stalk. "Feel this" she whispered.

He leaned over her shoulder and they stood cheek to cheek feeling the softness of the plant. He was delightfully surprised. "When plants are velvety they're usually a bit sticky or otherwise a bit unpleasant. This is soft like fur."

She shamelessly pressed her cheek to his and continued her whisper "Your perfect award winners don't have this delightful imperfection."

He looked at her and back at the flower with new eyes. _I guess this summer will be full of surprises_ he thought.

He was indeed correct. He grew more confident every day that she would be perfect for the Kuchiki' clan, but every day he realized how much he had to learn about being likeable. Byakuya was always a conscientious student and in the matter of learning to socialize he was no different. He wanted Totuko to like him and learned very quickly he needed to be kind to others, including the servants, and maybe to his rivals for her to like him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

Byakuya and Totuko's relationship blossomed. They had been childhood friends and spent their summers learning how to be friends and trust each other. They learned about how to cover each other's tracks against the grownups. They learned how to sneak and extra desserts, about secret passage ways in the Kuchiki estate, and how to rely on each other to keep their innocent secrets. They tried to impress each other and taught each other games they learned from the limited exposure they had to common children. They looked out for each other and enjoyed each other's company and soon grew into adolescents.

Their bodies began to change and things shifted, but their friendship remained strong. Their friendship gave each clan and the individuals a glimpse into the other's world.

The night was warm but not humid. Fireflies filled the air and the moon was large, bright, and full. Byakuya sat leaning on a tree with Totuko leaning back on his chest. They gazed up at the moon and he wrapped his arms around her. Their breathing was in sync and they chatted quietly about the comforts and beauty of spring.

Totuko whispered, afraid she may disturb the beauty of the night. "This may inspire me to choreograph a new dance."

"One with a happy ending, I hope?" he asked her, his voice cracking.

She smiled to herself. _He's becoming a man as mother had explained to me._ "I don't know. I like to include the full range of emotions in my art."

"Because how can you enjoy the height of joy if you don't know the depths of sadness?" he asked, but was more of a statement.

"No, no" she said softly. "Pain and sadness exist. It should be experienced as it is part of the human experience. It means you are alive and that there is potential for feeling better!"

"Like how you always win our haiku game? I am felled, but the humiliation I feel is telling me I have potential of beating you?"

"I did not realize it was a competition" she giggled, teasing, knowing how competitive he was.

He squeezed her, and laughed. He put his cheek to hers and she pressed her cheek back. She felt him tense and he pulled back. She turned to look at him, and he surprised her with a kiss. It was short, sweet, and right on the lips.

He pulled back to gage her reaction. _My first kiss cannot be a failure! She is a Chikamatsu, perhaps she has had kisses before. Maybe I am bad at it!_

She smiled and he let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

She reached up her lips and kissed him in return. The game went back and forth and the kisses became longer and sultrier. Time slipped away from them.

They heard some rustling in a nearby bush, halting Byakuya, and then Ginrei, in his captain's cloak arrived. Byakuya wiped his mouth of the cherry flavored lip color. "Ji-sama?" he asked.

"Oh…" said the old man, a bit awkwardly. "Here you are" he said not convincing anyone that he just happened upon them.

Totuko smiled knowing the old man had seen them, but did not want to embarrass or chastise them. He shook the branch knowing Byakuya would cease not wanting to be seen kissing the girl.

Ginrei explained "I am glad I could find you. Swan is serving a late night dinner. Byakuya, you are welcome to join. You are mature enough now to appreciate such sophisticated activities."

Byakuya's eyes went wide and smile stretched of across his face revealing how much of a boy he still was. "Yes, Ji-sama."

The event was for the local lords and select Chikamatsu entertainers, both male and female. Totuko understood that meant Hana would be there and that Totuko would be there to observe and learn. She did not know how she would be able to focus. She knew she would be entranced with Byakuya the entire evening.

Byakuya was certainly smitten with her, and missed a lot of the conversation. He was only spoken to once, but was attended by Hana and his cup was never empty.

************************  
During the following years Byakuya's mother often took ill but his grandfather became more and more involved in his life. He came to rely on Ginrei's guidance and example more and more since his father had passed away. He wanted to be like his grandfather: accomplished, cultured, compassionate, and wise. It was understood that his duty was to be married and he wanted his wife to be the perfect complement to the man he was determined to become.

Byakuya was 160 and on the verge of manhood. His talents with his zanpaktuo were apparent and his entry into the Gotei 13 was secured. He had grown physically strong and handsome, and the foundations of wisdom had been laid within his mind. He only needed experience to build upon them.

One bitter cold winter afternoon Byakuya's mother took to her bed feeling a bit weak, fell asleep, and never woke up. Byakuya was devastated. It seemed that even though she was susceptible to lung conditions and took to bed with coughing fits, this time she didn't cough, but her heart simply slowed to a stop. She had been ill on and off for years, but her death was still a shock to everyone.

There was a blizzard which had moved in and was beginning to rail against the citizens of Soul Society. Totuko was not deterred. As the eldest son Byakuya had to arrange the funeral rites. With the deadly storm barreling down in their districts much of the Kuchiki clan could not safely attend the services.

As soon as Totuko heard about the death she informed her family she would be going. She wanted to attend not only for Byakuya, but in honor of the late Lady Kuchiki. Many of the Chikamatsu followed suit. She, the current Mangetsu, and Totuko's closest family and friends all hastily traveled in a caravan through the blizzard to the Kuchiki mansion. Their arrival was sudden and not announced, but they were not turned away. The Kuchikis were very glad to have them. Totuko and her family braved the storm to care and support their dedicated patrons.

The Chikamatsus were covered in rich colorful and well insulated hanten. The colors were beautiful, yet held somber notes. The shimmering, heavily embroidered coats gave away who had arrived when their palanquins lined up in front of the Kuchiki mansion. The rainbow of colors and broad straw hats which descended from the palanquins were lead by two figures: One which wore intricately weaved and embroidered layers of black, and under layers of scarlet red next to a figure draped in muted shades of a violet.

When Totuko and her family arrived, she was first in line to enter and did so eagerly hoping to see Byakuya. She was welcomed formally in the reception room and then was paired with a servant who was to guide her to Byakuya's room. The servant was elderly and Totuko already knew the way through the maze of rooms. She was wrapped in heavy wool shawls and heavy embroidered fabrics. Her outer most layer was a soft gossamer grey cape. As they walked towards the room she nodded to the familiar faces and offered her condolences.

Totuko saw Byakuya standing opposite from the door. Just as he closed an outer door he looked up across the room and met her eyes. "Totti…" he said, using his nickname for her, his voice even deeper than the last time she saw him.

"Bibi…" she replied with her name for him, quietly, as she rushed, but with controlled poise, across the room rustling as a column of winter fabrics.

Halfway across the 18 tatami mat room she stopped, sensing another presence. She halted, and bowed to Ginrei who stood quietly with his hands folded in his sleeves and a disapproving grimace hidden under his grey mustache. Totuko said "I'm terribly sorry for your loss, Kuchiki-sama."

"Thank you, Totuko-shingetsu" he replied. He nodded to Byakuya and said "I shall go receive our other guests." Ginrei left the two teens together.

With her head still bowed she made her way to Byakuya in a more dignified manner. They met, she bowed deeply, him less so, and their eyes met.

She took his hands in hers and she said "Bibi, I am so sorry. She was a wonderful woman and I'm sorry for your loss. I am here for you, as is my family. As are all the Chikamatsus." He allowed her to hold his hand, but looked away.

He mechanically said "Thank you for your condolences. Your support will not be forgotten" He let go of her hands and withdrew to the door. He opened the sliding door and watched the swirling winds carry the silver speckled snow through the air in violent torrents. Byakuya wanted to walk into the storm and disappear. _I feel adrift without either mother and father._ He closed his eyes and listened to the howling wind whistle and wale. The cold air was refreshing, but began to sting his nose and his lips. The pain was somehow satisfying. He began to lean forward into the cold then felt the warm hand of his childhood friend on his arm.

He looked at her just as Totti reached up to rest a blanket on his shoulders. She said to him "I can't tell you what to do, Bibi, but I would like if you came inside. It's too cold out there for me."

He nodded and pulled the blanket further up over his shoulders, which were broader than Totti remembered. He returned inside and sat on the floor, in an ungainly manner revealing gangly awkward limbs of young adulthood. He wasn't quite used to them yet. He felt no need to be proper with her and leaned back on the wall, resting his wrists on his bent knees. She floated down in front of him. Her outer layer fluttered on the breeze of her movement. Its purposely worn edges emphasized the grace of her movements and she appeared like a snowflake flitting down to the ground.

He said "Your collar is almost white" acknowledging her accomplishments.

She smiled demurely and nodded. She glanced at him and said "Soon I'll be full grown.  
All the Mangetsu knowledge  
Sans experience."

He nodded recognizing their haiku game. It was not focused on sophisticated imagery nor metaphors. It reflected their simple child-like communication and as they aged it allowed them to reminisce while talking of anything they chose.

He said "I'm glad you arrived.  
Though too sad to play  
I won't disappoint."

A servant served them tea and another pair of servants arranged a charcoal kotatsu along with a blanket in the center of the room.

"Love" she said "you never have.  
You are always a pleasure.  
Allow me to help."

He said "I feel a deep pain  
Though I know you are here, still,  
I feel all alone."

Tottie hopped from the ground and landed with the use of a sophisticated shunpo technique right next to him. The servants halted for a moment in awe, but Totuko's apparition-like grace was not new to Byakuya and he hardly gave notice. She took his hand again and looked him in the eye "As long as I live  
You will never be alone  
We are intertwined." She clasped her hand in his and wove her fingers between his.

The snow that had stung him before had melted and she used the black sleeve of her priceless garment to pat his face dry. "I know I cannot take your pain away Bibi, but I hope you find comfort in the friends and family around you."

Something in his eyes had died and it broke Totuko's heart. Over the following days she watched Byakuya fulfill his duties and retreat behind a façade of cold detachment.

The Chikamatsu's spent time with the few Kuchiki family members that were able to travel from all around to attend the funeral. Due to the harsh weather many of them stayed longer than expected but no one was left to languish in their sadness alone. The Chikamatsu's told stories, sang appropriate mourning songs, and even gave some impromptu lessons on various arts to allow some Kuchiki's to express their grief. Paintings, calligraphy, and poems were created to commemorate Byakuya's mother. It was a sad, but still beautiful event.

One evening before yet another banquet dinner, the family gathered to watch a special dance performed by the Mangetsu and Totuko. It was the Chikamatsu mourning dance. It had only ever been performed in the privacy of the Chikamatsu homes for family only. There was no law regarding this, but it was an unspoken understanding. With the death of the great Lady Kuchiki, the snow storm keeping everyone together, and Totuko's personal closeness with Byakuya all came together to encourage the unprecedented performance in another family's home.

Byakuya sat up front with Ginrei and a few of his cousins, who were all younger than him. The rest of both families sat in staggered rows behind them. They all watched the Mangetsu and the Shingetsu dance somberly. The Mangetsu wore white and Totuko was in black. They held stiff velvet crimson fans and their faces and lips were painted simply in white with single small tears on each eye. Their head pieces were tear shaped as well and made of heavy precious stones, but not sparkly gems. Their movements were only accompanied by an occasional but precisely rung triangle. Their movements were first those distinctive jerky movements of childhood. Then they expressed the charms of adolescence and young adulthood.

It occurred to Byakuya his clever mother deserved better. The thoughts of her laying in bed, coughing and dying for years plagued him. Watching the most celebrated artists in Soul Society performing their best specialty didn't even seem good enough for his mother. _Mother was once a young girl, as they portray. A young woman who fell in love with my father. She was not an old woman when she passed._ He held back tears. He looked away.

Totuko and the Mangetsu then moved in unison towards their last years and finally managed to describe death in the most elegant and graceful dance possible. They slowed tip a stop. The last ring of the triangle lingered in the air.

A tear slipped from Ginrei's eye, but Byakuya hardly noticed. His own eyes were shut tight against the world.

Applause at the end of this performance was not appropriate. The custom was that the death dance was always followed by a silence timed according to the age of the deceased. During the silence one was to reflect on the life and beauty the deceased brought to life.

Byakuya gained control of himself again and noted that Totuko had settled at his side. He first gazed at the tatami and allowed is eyes to move to his growing friend. He noted how much more mature she appeared and how she did gain some of her mother's unusual beauty after all. Her neck was long and her face oval. Her eyes were dark, but wide set. She knelt at his side, with her eyes closed and he gazed at her. He felt some comfort. A warmth in his belly took him by surprised. Her eyes fluttered open and she met his gaze.

Neither smiled, because of the occasion, but neither could deny the deep connection they shared. They sat and became lost in each other's eyes. Byakuya felt a tender love so intense he thought he would burst. Totuko allowed the butterflies in he stomach to flutter. She looked at the perfect steel color of his irises and the earnestness behind them. His lashes were perfectly proportioned as though the gods came down and trimmed them. Time passed and the meditation silence ended with the ringing of a bell.

The mourners in attendance offered their condolences to Ginrei again. The two young friends, sat entranced with one another, hardly noticing the group leaving the room.

"Totuko…" said Byakuya. _She is giving me strength. I feel her spirit power firming up mine_. He wanted to say more, but suddenly felt very vulnerable and very uncomfortable. _I'm wide open. What if I lost her?_

"Byakuya…" she replied, breathless. _He's so beautiful, and sad. I don't have words to express. I see his love in his eyes. I hope he can see mine for him. I pray this brings him comfort._

He stood, abruptly, and said "Thank you for the honor of your performance" and swiftly left the room.

She sat alone in the room, staring at the door he just left through, stunned. _I guess I read that situation wrong_ she thought, embarrassed. She collected her emotions, slipped them behind the mask of her noble position and joined the others at the banquet.

The Mangetsu had been talking to Ginrei about old times, and then moved over to Byakuya when he entered. She walked to him with understated, but distinctive floating world style, and offered her condolences. He accepted and again said "Thank you for the honor of your performance, Hana-Mangetsu. We are highly honored you would perform such a private dance."

She thanked him "Thank you, young Byakuya-sama. It was Totuko-shingetsu's idea, and considering in the years to come our families may become one, it was not out of bounds."

He nodded, but offered no further words. Hana took this as a signal that he was not up for conversation. She excused herself and approached Ginrei and Swan who were chatting somberly. Hana only nodded, slowly, and smiled pleasantly. The women, while advancing in years, both displayed drastically different styles of beauty. Swan was extreme in appearance and embraced it. Hana was elderly, but though her face was wrinkled and spotted, her grace, charm, and bright eyes were dazzling.

All Chikumatsu women were considered beautiful in a way that no one could quite put their finger on. There were rumors of magic and spells, but the women in the clan shared their secret with only their daughters. Swan whispered the power to her daughter from a very early age as her mother had done for her. It became obvious and natural to Totuko. _"Be confident…"_ This secret was cultivated by an entire clan of women who shored each other up, supported each other's risks, and shared lessons of defeat. If you made it past your debut, you would receive unyielding support from the others.

Totuko emerged and found a seat at the long table. Byakuya finished a conversation with one of his many cousins and turned to sit at the table. He unintentionally met Totuko's gaze and walked in a different direction. Totuko mentally shrugged unsure of what had gone wrong between them.

Swan and Hana noticed Totuko's momentary lapse in confidence but then saw her pick up her chin and settle into herself again. They looked to each other and an unspoken decision was made. Hana said "The loss of your daughter in law must be particularly difficult for Byakuya-sama. A loving mother's influence is a pillar in a young man's life."

Ginrei nodded, and said "It is hard to tell these days. He has a tendency to bottle up his feelings of late. I am surprised since he has always had a bit of a temper. Perhaps this unfortunate time will temper him" he said looking at Swan. "Heat is what makes a blade strong" said Ginrei.

Swan replied "It may also make it brittle."

Ginrei nodded and considered. Hana and Swan exchanged a concerned look.

After the banquet, everyone dispersed to their rooms. After her servants washed her face, dressed her for bed, and combed her long black hair, Totuko wrapped herself in her gossamer coat and slid open the door to the engawa. The wind wasn't blowing, but it was cold. The snow drifted straight down to the ground where it had been piling for days. The servants had kept the walk way clear but the snow had piled so high that it was now a foot or two higher than the engawa.

Totuko felt the cold wood under her bare feet and thought it best to run to her destination, Byakuya's room. She came to his door, kneeled down, and whispered "Bibi…It is me.  
May we chat, Byakuya-kun?  
I have come to talk."

Ginrei opened the door, wearing his yukata, and replied "Wrong door little one.  
He should not be sought tonight.  
Allow him some room."

Fear made her heart race, but she realized not only was the Lord Kuchiki's voice gentle, but he responded in haiku, playing the game. She nodded and headed back the way she came admiring the heavy snow that fell straight down in large heavy flakes.

Midday the following day Byakuya stopped in a hallway in front of a gallery of stone lanterns visible through a large window.

From behind him he heard "Such a beautiful sight, Bibi. The snow falling on the lanterns and your raven hair contrasting against the pure white snow." She was nestled in a pile of blankets in small room across from the window. The door was left open for her to enjoy the view.

He looked at her with soft eyes then anger furrowed his brow and he looked back at the lanterns. "Will you sing me a song now? Tell a foolish story to make me laugh?" He looked back out the window and said "What other empty comfort will you offer?"

It clicked in her mind _Greif. He is lashing out in grief._ "My lord, I'm sorry. It is how I and my family express-"

"Enough" he cut her off. "I …I just need to be alone. When my father died I was left alone. Why can't it be the same now?"

Totti was familiar with Byakuya's firey youthful temper, but it still burned. "If you like, I will leave you be." She stood, bowed, and turned to walk away.

"Totti…" She stopped and he reached out a hand to her, pain etched in his brow. She eagerly took his hand and he pulled her close to him "I don't know why I said that." He pressed his mouth to her head and rested his cheek to the crown of her shining black head. He whispered "When my father died I indeed was left alone. I do not wish for that again." He held her tight and she wrapped her arms around his torso returning his hug, but said nothing in return.

The scent of her hair eased the worst of his pain. They ended the afternoon in a quiet peaceful note, but he did not apologize for disparaging her family's gifts. His opinions on the arts and their value were surprising to her. He was a traditional noble, raised to believe in the importance of being well rounded. He was well versed in academics, but also some key arts. She attributed his disregard as symptoms of his hidden grief.

When the snow stopped falling it was time for the Chikamatsus to leave. The line of Chikamatsu palanquins filled the avenue and paraded back towards their estate. Their family mon of a writing brush, a katana, and a music note hinged together on a chrysanthemum was on a black banner on the first group in the line. Each subsequent palanquin was decorated with banners of various colors and ribbons that blew and snapped on the unforgiving winter breeze. Totuko looked out the window at the Kuchiki estate buried in feet of snow as her palanquin bobbed away. "I'll be back this summer" she said to the Mangetsu. "I hope his heart warms as the weather does."

The Mangestu did not respond and Totuko looked back to her traveling companion and saw she was already asleep. "That was a great performance, Mangetsu-sama" she whispered and lifted a blanket folded on the old woman's lap up to her chin for more warmth. "I pray I can be even half as spry as you when I am teaching my Shingetsu."

The Kuchiki house seemed very empty without their guests. It did not take long for Byakuya to swing back into a foul mood. Ginrei and Byakuya ate their evening meal together the first night after everyone left. Ginrei broke the morbid silence "They were better hosts than the hosts" he joked.

Byakuya still had no humor. "Mm."

Ginrei saw Byakuya changing and noted a sharp change in his personality. He hoped it was the part of his grief that would fade, but he had a sinking feeling it was not. "Their songs and stories were a great comfort during a very dark winter."

Byakuya put his napkin on the table and finished swallowing his food. "They played their part exquisitely" he replied, implying it was all an act to further their clan's favor.

"They did their duty, Byakuya" said Ginrei maintaining his cool demeanor.

Byakyya shrugged "There's not a sincere one among them."

Ginrei snapped "Byakuya! The highest ranking clan members traversed a violent and treacherous blizzard to attend to our needs and comfort. They were in mourning as well. Yes, they performed. It is what they have to offer. It was an extraordinary show of support on their behalf and a strong signal that they approve of your union with Totuko."

Byakuya grimaced and looked away. "Excuse me, Ji-sama" he said respectfully, and left the table.

"Byakuya" said Ginrei with authority. Byakuya walked out of the room, ignoring his grandfather's call for his attention. "Byakuya!" he yelled. He sighed at his old body, knowing in his elderly state that his grandson could easily out run him if he chose. Ginrei decided to just finish his meal and allow his grandson to cool off. He shook his head "Teenagers" he grumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

Summer came yet again. Byakuya greeted Totuko and her mother at the gate of the Kuchiki estate. His mother had passed away two years prior and the Chikamatsus lent their support in performing one of the most beautiful memorial ceremony the Seireitei had ever seen. Though Byakuya was struggling with his feelings he leaned on Totuko to ease his suffering and they had grown even closer. They wrote to each other over the other seasons and continued their favorite game of haiku communication, despite Byakuya coming right out and saying he disliked the game.

As an older teen Totuko had grown very beautiful. She had the perfect aristocratic features. Deep dark eyes, smooth skin, delicate limbs, a perfect oval face, and silky black hair. She had been inspired by the zen atmosphere of the estate and developed another new dance of an acrobatic nature. She progressed in her apprenticeship with the Mangetsu who was becoming more and more fragile by the day. Totuko would certainly be ready to take on the mantle, but the painful thought of losing her treasured mentor weighed on her. She found Byakuya eased that pain in her heart. She stepped out of the palanquin and right under an umbrella which was waiting for her.

Swan, as tall and lithe as ever, exited behind her daughter and was politely greeted by Ginrei.

Byakuya had very recently entered the Gotei 13 and was wearing his black shihakusho.

They gazed at each other, a more adult affection taking the place of childhood friendship. He took her hand in his and kissed it. His retainers were shocked at the outlandish, vulgar, gesture. Swan merely raised her eyebrows revealing nothing of approval nor disapproval.

"Thank you, Bibi" she said, blushing slightly, thrilled he would do something so shocking for her.

"You're very welcome, Totti" he replied, knowing she would be pleased.

Their nicknames had developed over the years and even they forgot when they began using them.

They walked side by side back into a courtyard and then along the engawa to her rooms. He said "I will leave you to settle in. I know the trip from the Floating World can be tiring. Descending to us mere mortal souls must be quite taxing" he teased her.

She said "Actually, when I arrived, I saw you and thought perhaps we took a wrong turn."

His brow furrowed "Oh?"

"I see a man now before me. A brilliant shining Shinigami. If it weren't for your kenseikan I wouldn't have recognized you."

"And when you exited the palanquin I was nearly struck dumb at the sight of a beautiful young woman. You are no longer a child, Totti."

They gazed in each other's eyes and both smiled, unabashedly, knowing what their maturity meant. Soon they would sign the documents and soon they would have their wedding ceremony.

A man clad in black flashstepped to the ground beneath them. He announced "My lord, apologies for interrupting, but an urgent issue requires your attention. There's a squad conflict. It requires your attention."

Byakuya nodded, and said to Totti "I will return, if not for the evening meal, for a midnight stroll."

"I doubt Ginrei-sama will approve of that" she smiled.

He leaned in and said "That's why it will be our secret."

She nodded and he winked at her then he was off. The blow back of his flash step ruffling her elaborate pastel lavender kimono and yellow front tied obi. The closer to Mangetsu status she went the lighter the color of her kimono would become. Her red velvet collar had been embroidered with pearly white threads for each phase of her training. It was completely white at this point with only slivers of crimson showing between stitches.

Byakuya did not return for the evening meal, and did not even return that night. Totuko worried about her future husband and found she could not sleep. She sat up and threw on her lavender kimono over her white sleeping yukata. One of her ever present servants motioned to attend her and she simply asked for a small cup of tea. She settled on the engawa right outside her room and looked up at the crescent moon.

Ginrei found her and they exchanged pleasantries. He settled down next to her still in his captain's cloak and they enjoyed a simple chat. Tea was brought for him as well and he told her "I am very pleased that you and Byakuya have become so close. It will be a great pleasure for you to become part of the family."

She was very touched he would say so and replied "Thank you, Ginrei-sama. It is a tremendous honor to become a Kuchiki, and your words are most kind." She was worried about Bibi and the following silence was pregnant with her concerns.

"He will return unharmed. He recently achieved shikai, and it is rather glorious" he said.

"It's a weapon. I have studied martial arts, and have seen some amazing shikai. I have yet to see one I could label as glorious" she said, hoping he would give away more details.

He did not tell her what it was but said "Zanpaktou are a reflection of their wielder's souls. This one somehow seems appropriate considering what an influence you have had on him."

She nodded, stowing away her curiosity behind a sweet smile.

The next day Byakuya rushed to her rooms early in the day. He kneeled outside her door and called out to her "Totti-chan".

"Bibi-kun?" she called out. The doors were opened for him and she was there already dressed and ready for the day. "I was so worried last night" she said, her head already crowned with shining silver and pearl combs and hair pins. Her silvery grey kimono was pooled in layers around her and her lavender obi glittered with silver thread.

"How can this be day?

The moon has come down to us." He said starting their game of haiku.

She smiled brightly and he finished "She shines brighter still!"

She welcomed him in and fanned herself continuously. "It is so hot and humid today" she said in the course of their conversation.

"Yes, perhaps you want to put off a walk in the garden?" he said, hesitantly.

She said "No! I should just change." Her ladies were stunned.

"My lady!" one of them said.

She replied "If you are implying that the Totei no Shingetsu cannot be beautiful in a mere yukata, I would take that as an insult." The servant bit her bottom lip and shared a worried look with her peers.

Totuko only laughed not genuinely offended, and excused herself into the next room to disrobe. Byakuya waited patiently and may or may not have snuck a peak through a convenient crack in the shoji door. The sight of her bare white shoulders struck him, but not as intensely as the curve of her lower back before he looked away.

Totuko winked at the servant who left the door a jar. One of the other servant girls shared a knowing smile as Totti's yukata was tied shut and the last of her priceless combs was placed away safely in its box.

The young couple walked through the gardens and Byakuya brought her to a new corner he had created in her honor. It was a small grassy area, surrounded by violet wisteria and peach trees. There was a small thatched roof shed nearby which held necessary supplies and items used to maintain the nearby grounds. There was a slope down to large deep pond. He told her "I plan to have it populated with koi. I know how you love to feed them."

He took her hands in his and she looked up at him. Something in his eyes had changed since the day before, but she dismissed it as he was still showering her with attention and affection. The breeze blew and she took a few steps closer to the pond. "The flowers and fruit are so ripe the breeze is perfume."

He snorted "Sometimes you're so girly, it's ridiculous." He gazed down at her, allowing the perfume in waft towards him.

She detected a bit of disgust, but she dismissed it. "You've been hanging out with military men too long."

"I'm sorry" he said, approaching her. "Sometimes it's hard to believe such beauty and such suffering can coexist like this." He stood closer looking at her taking in the subtle flecks of gilded thread in her _simple_ yukata.

"What's bothering you my Bibi?" She touched his arm and when that usually calmed him she found he was not settled by it.

"I dislike being out of touch with what is happening beyond the walls."

"You're a Kuchiki, this is your place. Even as an officer of the Gotei. We are lucky to be on this side of the scale, but there is beauty everywhere. The unfortunate do also have times of joy. They have family and a wider circle of friends you or I could ever understand-"

His temper flared and he said "She-" Byakuya bit his lip and took a deep breath. He decided on a different string of words "There are people in Soul Society who are suffering. A great deal."

The topic was uncomfortable for Totuko. She was aware that there were large segments of Soul Society which did not have the luxury of studying art and dance and who lived in abject poverty. She looked away. "I'm…" her eyes landed on the rippling water of the pond. "I'm aware."

"Are you?" he asked, still relatively calm, and quiet. "You bring much beauty to my life, Totti. And affection, and friendship, but sometimes…" He obviously felt she did not understand the depth of poverty and suffering in the world. He shook his head and took a few steps closer to the waterline. He said offhand "Your entire life is just making things pretty. You're terribly shallow." He turned around and gestured at her outfit.

Totuko was becoming angry, but did not show it. She took a few steps closer to him. "This is my purpose. Beauty is not just an aesthetic. It's joy and sadness. It's the range of emotions a soul can experience."

"You don't understand suffering" he said quietly "because your tears are for theater."

"Bibi…" she said quietly, searching for the source of his very sudden cruel words. She recognized that as a younger man, a boy, he would have been in a full rage at this point. He was learning to control his outbursts and to keep his cool. _Though your words were mean, you kept your cool. You'll be quite amazing in the years to come, my love._

He turned around and looked into her deep dark eyes. He melted a bit and said "I…Your beauty does enrich my life. But there is more to life."

"What happened to you yesterday?" she asked, knowing something was different between them now. They're was suddenly a larger issue which hung over them the source of which, she couldn't find. Something had happened and they would never be the same.

He shook his head. "You wouldn't…I can't tell you. It's nothing."

"It's something" she said, putting her hands on his chest. "You can share with me" she said. "I'm your little Totti." She smiled, mischievously. "If anything, I'll…do my best to comfort you." She straightened out the edges of his shihakusho.

"You…" his eyes were sad. "You can't help with this."

"You need to snap out of whatever is draining you so" she said, no anger in her words.

"I can't snap out of reality, Totuko!" His temper flared and he snapped "Perhaps my future wife shouldn't presume she has the right to tell me how to feel!"

He immediately regretted his words when he saw her face go from soft and sweet to focused and determined. He was further stunned that she had the strength to shove him with such force that he slipped and fell straight into the shallow end of the pond.

After a big splash he looked up at his fiancé having totally forgotten that she was a military expert and formidable in her own right. A mix of emotions played across his face while he sat up in the water. Totuko burst into laughter.

He pulled himself out of the water, his infamous temper flaring. He picked her up "No! WAIT!" she squealed with laughter knowing what was coming to her and he hesitated when she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her laughter was not only infectious, but soothing. He had told her it was like the tinkling of wind chimes on a warm spring breeze. "Please, no" she threw her head back, "we'll be delayed to dinner!" He ignored her words, beginning to laugh himself and threw her into the pond. "Bibi! NO!"

She crashed down into the water with a thrilled shriek and became soaked head to toe. She was smaller than him and the water thus covered more of her. "Hahahaha! Bya…Bya-hahaha-You dirty rotten – hahaha Bibi! Help me! She tried to stand, but was unsteady from laughter and still wearing her geta on the muddy pond bottom. Bi! Bibi!" she called out, unable to get a full breath.

He bent over in laughter seeing her for the very first time awkward and ungraceful. If she appeared that way before anyone else in her life she would have been shamed into seclusion. But she loved him and knew he loved her. She eventually stood and he took a few steps into the pond to take her hand, laughing, as he guided her onto solid land.

They walked out of the shade around the pond, and up to the shed into the sunlight. She began to take off the sopping wet yukata. His eyes bugged and he blushed a deep red. She stood topless in her koshimaki, which was translucent from water, and clinging to her body. They were both out of breath but she recovered faster than him. She looked at him and while keeping her eyes gently gazing into his she hung her yukata on the side of the rough wooden tool shed.

He bit his bottom lip and found he was feeling an exhilaration he had never experienced. He looked at her and her body and enjoyed the sight of her. All his troubles disappeared. He initially wanted to look away for modesty, but he sensed she was not ashamed. She was Chikamatsu, an autonomous young woman, and felt no shame about sharing what she chose. It allowed him this enjoyment, and no guilt about their desire.

She turned back towards him and as if in a trance they continued eye contact as they stepped towards each other. When close, she put her hand on the knot of his shihakusho. She half whispered "You should take these off and dry them in the sun."

He just stared at her. The troubles which he had been carrying disappeared at the sight of her. "Your eyes are like chocolate" he said. "Like the most perfect brown I've…" The words he had practiced over and over had failed him and he looked down at his hand on the knot as well the sides of her small soft fingers brushing his, making him feel high on the spring air. He turned his focus on the knot, his hands shaking. He kept pulling the wrong end of the tie and making the knot tighter.

She simply put her hand on his and pulled one dangling tie and his wide pleated hakama dropped to the floor with a wet thud. She helped him out of his remaining clothing and hung it on the side of the shed in the sun next to her yukata. "Our cleaning lady says that the sun has its own cleaning power." His eyes widened at the sight of her breasts and how their shape shifted just slightly as she reached up. "There's something poetic in that." She stroked the edge of her wet clothing.

He stood in his fundoshi completely entranced by this girl. He had never seen so much skin of a woman, never seen the true curve of the feminine form, and was near speechless. She sensed his anxiety and recalled her mother saying that it was always best to put men at ease.

"Let's just lay in the grass and play that cloud game" she sat in the lush grass and lay down "You know the one?" she asked as he settled down in the grass next to her. She lay on her back at his feet. Looking up at him she said "You've gotten so tall Bibi!" She put her hands under her head as a pillow, and stretched out on the green bed of grass.

His insecurity flared. "You really should use my honorific, Totti-chan" he joked. "I will be the head of the family." He settled in the grass next to her on his side, wanting desperately to reach out and touch her. 

"Oh, that's right" she giggled. "Forgive me…Bibi-sama." She turned onto her side to look him in the eye, and made her elbow her pillow.

He reached out and touched her face. All of his concerns, all of his worries, all of his responsibilities melted away.

It was her turn to bite her lip.

He propped himself up on his side and rested on his elbow. He was emboldened by her smiles and stroked her hair then continued to drag his fingers down to her bare shoulder. He noticed the sunlight reflecting in the beads of water which had yet to dry on her soft supple skin. He cautiously moved his body closer and to his delight she welcomed his closeness. He continued to touch her and stroke her skin, but their eyes stayed trained on each other. She responded by gently touching his body with a fingertip in return.

Back at the house Swan plucked her shamisen creating a peaceful ambiance for Ginrei, the Kuchiki family cleric, and an exclusive group of retainers. They were sitting and watching the beauty in a private concert. They were entranced by the sound as it reverberated through the air. It began slowly, tenderly, allowing the subtle echo of the twang of the string to fade in their ears. A new pair of twin girl servants, clad in red silk sat silently along the wall behind her.

Byakuya and Totuko shed their wet undergarments and allowed their young naked bodies to respond to each other as nature had intended. They were wrapped up in the new sensations and hardly took notice of the shining sun, the chirping birds, and the full ripe fruit that hung heavy on the branches.

The Swan's music became a bit louder then softer, louder and softer. The alternating volume drew her small intimate audience in deeper and deeper, then the softness mimicked a coy lover shying away. The men sat still and watched the swan of the Chikamatsus bring the melody to life.

The two young lovers near the pond shut out the outside world and flung themselves headlong into the new pleasures they discovered.

The Swan was the picture of beauty itself as her fingers worked the strings. The tempo began to increase, driving faster and more intensely. The audience allowed the threads of melody to weave into their beings. Then, with a flourish of her fingers and a dissonant chord the song ended, abruptly, and unexpectedly. The men before the Swan were rattled and she giggled.

Byakuya lay on his back staring up at the sky and the clouds rolling in. Totuko sat up and he glanced over at her and took a mental picture of the sun shining on her wet head and a few droplets of water and sweat that were rolling down her neck. He reached out and trailed his index finger from her shoulder down to her elbow. She watched his movements and took a hold of his finger and kissed it gently before she got up and entered the pond to wash off. He followed but stopped short of the water and looked up at the sky.

Byakuya noted the clouds had turned gray and were moving in quickly. She splashed herself then glanced over her shoulder at him looking up at the clouds. In that moment she memorized his features and her imagination drew a picture in her mind of the man he would become. She still felt the warm affection from their union and playfully splashed him. It broke his concentration and he responded with a sly smile and joined her in the water.

Ginrei stood on the landing seeing off his advisors politely and he too saw the clouds rolling in. Swan allowed the twins to finish putting away the shamisen and approached Kuchiki and stood at his side. "It seems a storm is rolling in, Kuchiki-sama."

"Byakuya should get Totuko back soon. He knows the grounds better than anyone" he responded.

She giggled behind her elaborately embroidered sleeve and teased him "That is if they don't _want_ to get lost."

Ginrei only grimaced at her with stern disapproval understanding what she was implying. This only made her giggle more.

Byakuya and Totuko were playing in the water, and frolicked unashamed of their nakedness in their own world. Thunder clapped, bringing them both back to reality and it began to pour. Sheets of rain fell from the sky and Totuko awkwardly tried to wade through the water towards the shore, but he stopped her by grabbing her by the upper arm and pulling her to him. He embraced her, kissed her. They reveled in the sensations of nature streaming down from the crown of his head down into the pool that enveloped them. She took advantage of her buoyancy in the water and wrapped her legs around him. He felt her enveloping him and their bodies felt as one. Her presence was something he could no longer imagine his life without.

Lightning flashed, but they were dead to the world. They were drowning in each other and lost track of time.

When they finished the rain had slowed but was still coming down. With their cheeks flushed pink from their exertions they reluctantly dressed in their wet clothing. They realized they had been gone a long time and ran, with frequent stops to steel a kiss behind some plants or a tickle and hug behind a Lantern. They arrived back to the main house hand in hand.

Their broad breathless smiles were greeted with a very stern faced Ginrei Kuchiki and a somewhat dour Swan Chikamatsu. The adults stood on the landing awaiting their return. Both young people bowed in deferential greeting. When they were upright again Ginrei simply said "While you were off gallivanting through the gardens lightning struck the main archive building. The entrance burned to the ground, and one man died." Byakuya went pale and dropped to one knee. His grandfather turned away and said, "The records were saved" and walked off.

Byakuya stood again with Totti's help, but he looked at her with blame in his eyes. He stormed off towards the scene to examine the wreckage. Totuko took a few steps, but her mother held her back. "This is his obligation" said Swan.

"Yes, mother. You're right" relented Totti. "He'll need to cool off." Little did Totuko, nor her mother know what it would take for Byakuya to calm down and figure out his life. "…but I feel…I feel he is lost to me now."

Days later, Byakuya lit incense for the man who died and listened to the chants of the monks. He considered his mounting feelings and found they always seemed to come back to Totuko. _She is always trying to pull me into a childish world of pleasures. This is not what life is and not what is important to my clan._ He looked at the man who gave his life trying to protect the history the Kuchikis. _I have obligations. A pretty girl who is good at poetry will not help me become great, nor save any lives. That girl in Rukongai needs help, and makes me a better man. Totukos beauty is amazing, but Hisana is also beautiful even though she has not been trained from birth to be so. Hisana understands struggle, and I can help her. She needs me._ He glanced at Totuko and back to the corpse. _I need_ _Hisana_. _Totuko cannot help me…_ He felt his heart seize up for a moment when he realized what he had to do. It pained him, deeply. _I'm so sorry, Totuko. I cannot be yours._

Byakuya managed to avoid Totuko and her mother for the remainder of the summer. Totuko and Swan were seen off their last day by Ginrei who later found his grandson. Byakuya sat at his desk writing in a journal and studying history. He watched Byakuya for a moment, his breath stopping for a second as he noted his Byakuya's resemblance to his father Shojun. Sadness and pride mixed in his heart until he remembered why he was there. "Byakuya, your guests have left and you did not see them off."

Byakuya put his pencil down, turned on his knees, and said "Apologies, Ji-sama. I…" he looked down "could not."

Ginrei knew that Byakuya was sabotaging his union with Totuko and he did not yet know why. "The Shingetsu deserves better treatment from you. Your actions will lead to undue heartache. Stop this foolishness, Byakuya. If you are going to marry her you cannot play these games."

"She is the foolishness" he said, and turned his back on his grandfather and returned to his studies.

Ginrei was speechless and saw Byakuya was not going to give up his secrets that afternoon. Household changes were in the works and he felt Byakuya was going down the wrong path.

Months later, in the depths of winter, an announcement arrived in Totuko's hands. Byakuya had married Hisana.

Totuko was with her mother resting in her childhood home. Swan was tuning her koto at the time with Totuko reviewing her correspondences. Totuko stared at the cardstock and read it over, and over again. "I was right, mother."

Swan plucked and adjusted a string. "Oh, about what my darling dear?"

"About Byakuya, how he was lost to me...His letters became infrequent and weren't the same." Her voice was sad and Swan then noticed how Totuko stared at the letter which had just been brought to her. Swan came to her side and took the announcement from her daughter.

"Oh…" Swan's eyes darted to her daughter and back to the card. "This…we all have troubles with lovers, but this…we…"

Totuko "I know I didn't have to marry him, but I had then begun to like the idea. I thought we had some special love. He apparently did not share that view…Now I don't think I will ever love again."

Swan dropped the paper and said "Oh, my baby, you will. Men can be difficult, and sometimes-"

"Mother…" Totuko didn't want to hear it. She was hurting. She sighed "It doesn't matter. I knew. I knew he was moving away from me and I simply didn't know what to do." Totuko became choked up. "So he decided to marry this woman. Why did he not tell me?"

Swan said "Outsiders" as non-Chikamatsu were called in their clan "have a very either or mentality about love and romance. She may not have married him had he a lover." Swan tried to comfort her daughter. "This is why I don't like having one man. If there is a second or even third they all try to out-do the others" she said, trying to find advice for her daughter. "Hinging all my hopes on one allows them too much power over my heart. I am relieved you will not be chained to one man. You deserve more."

"This is humiliating. She has no family name. She's a commoner. I thought we were in love, apparently not if he can do readily drop me." she sniffed, tears beginning fall. "What kind of Chikamatsu am I that I can't even figure that out? Who will want to love me?" She burst into tears. "They'll say _Look, there's that foolish girl who couldn't even please an outsider._ How can I face the world like this? Replaced so easily and completely."

Swan gently touched her daughter's hair pins, trying to perfect their placement. "That is silly. You have won the title as the Shingetsu! You have won the title which means your entire clan has faith in you. I think you had quite an affect on that boy. You woke passion in him. He had fire, yes, but as an outsider he did not have true appreciation of art, and romance, and love. He and his new romantic entanglement are a rather epic story and I don't think it would have happened without your influence."

Totuko nodded, trying to see this situation from a different perspective. "I just wish I wasn't so sad. I wish I had his heart. I feel so hopeless. I turned down many boys for him, for his outsider ways."

"Your story is just beginning. Soon you will be Mangetsu and you will see all the brilliant opportunities that will afford you. You will blossom more fully as a woman and pursue life uninhibited by some man. An outsider marriage would keep you from the best of life's pleasures."

Totuko was relieved somewhat by these wise words. "It still hurts." Tears streamed from her eyes freely, unafraid of the beauty of sadness. "But what of our clan? How could I have destroyed this relationship? What did I do? I'm concerned about our family. Our clan. How can I lead us all if I am not savvy enough to handle one man?" said Totuko quickly putting political pieces together.

"We'll be alright, dear. You have many patrons who love your music and dance. Right now, you should try to experience these feelings. Understand them, learn from them. Create!"

Totuko looked at her mother. "Byakuya-sama is the next head of that clan."

Swan's encouraging smile faded as she realized what might happen. Her eyes landed on the discarded announcement. "The clan heads establish trends of what is appropriate and expected of their families" said Swan seeing the more concrete consequences.

Totuko nodded slowly and said, "And if that head of the family no longer takes an interest in being patrons of the Chikamatsus then…"

"We lose patrons" finished Swan. She put her hands on Totuko's shoulders and squeezed them with love. They both looked at the paper. "Don't worry daughter. The Kuchikis are not our only patrons. We are a favored clan of the king. And don't forget Fujiwara-sama. He would not abandon you. He is independently wealthy from his family too."

Totuko scrunched up her nose and said "Atsushi Fujiwara has no genuine appreciation. I always feel like a decoration when I am there." She shook her head, and said "Regarding the loss of the Kuchikis, this will be a considerable sum, but you are right. It's not everything." Totuko did not look soothed.

Swan hugged her daughter and said "No, money isn't everything. Care for your heart, my dearest. Don't let his childish behavior embitter you against love. He is a boy still, and…it's kind of romantic, no? A young dashing noble lord saving a beautiful commoner?" Totuko shrugged, admitting that much. "Your own story will come to fruition." She sat back, her hands still on her daughter's shoulders "There are many fish in the sea, and even if there aren't boat rides are fun! Sun, sea spray?"

Totuko smiled and then cried. "Oh mother, I love him. I foolishly handed my whole heart to him. How could he treat me like this? We…Well, at least I thought we had connected."

Her mother hugged her. "It will take time, but you will want to love again. You are Chikamatsu and are surrounded by love of all kinds." She rocked her daughter as Totuko cried tears into her silk covered shoulder. "You are only a young woman and your entire life lays ahead of you. Allow other noble clans to rush into foolhardy unions that restrict their futures. You are to be the ruler of the Floating World. You will be the Mangetsu!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4  
** Attack, after attack, after attack. There came a time when instability of Soul society's security was shaken repeatedly over, and over again and took its toll on its citizen's homes and resources. Byakuya was now full grown, a battle tested Captain, and a widower who had left his flirtation with Totuko Chikamatsu far behind him.

As Byakuya fought the various enemies of the Soul Society the Chikamatsu estates took hard hits and their patronage dried up. With a severed relationship from the Kuchikis and other nobles putting their money towards repairing their estates and providing essentials to their families over entertainment, the Chikamatsu way of life was endangered.

The clan of the arts went for a few years, maybe 10, scraping by, content with just being frugal. They were optimistic and continued their path. Totuko was encouraged that her people were looking forward, and turning pain and sadness into exceptional art. She changed her tune and became concerned when "starving artists" came into vogue.

The Chikamatsu were very powerful and had unintentionally weeded out members who were of weak spirit power by eliminating them via the debut process. While they were all very powerful, her people were now starving. This life was not sustainable. They could not sell their relics as they belonged to the Spirit King and were also part of how they performed and made the meager living which kept them afloat. Totuko, going against her own desires to stay single, encouraged her clan to marry wealthy patrons where possible. It was not something that appealed to her, and she understood the resistance to the idea, but practically speaking it was all they could do to not starve. Even the Spirit King and his court had slowed down its requests for performances. Then following an incident with the King's Seal security was tightened even further.

Totuko no Mangetsu, as she was now known, led the way marrying one of Soul Society's wealthiest men: Atsushi Fujiwara who was her very first patron. He had always had his eye on the celebrated daughter of Chikamatsus, but she had been involved with the honorable Byakuya Kuchiki most of her life and neither men would share her personal affections. Atsushi didn't care who left who and thought the noble lord was a fool to allow a gem like Totuko to slip away. Atsushi did not have a love of any of the performing arts she lived for, but understood she would impress his clients. Totuko Chikamatsu was the ultimate acquisition.

Atsushi's net worth exceeded that of the Kuchiki's and Shiba's combined. Totuko did not love him, nor like him much, but marrying him would provide his line with royal blood and her people with rice. She was also free to continue practicing her art and leading her family. He would gain noble children, and connections in the noble world to further his various businesses. His wife would gladly entertain his clients in a sophisticated manner, even if he did not understand her work.

They got along reasonably well at first. They were not infatuated with each other but performed their respective duties.

The first time he hit her was a shock, of course. She tried to plot her escape, until she realized she could not without drastic damage to her clan. She had been raised to do as she pleased. She had been raised to take care of not only her clan but herself. She was always given options because she was independently wealthy. Now, though, she was dependent on this man and so were all her people. She felt her life was over, but she had to forge ahead for them. Atsushi apologized for the action, and though he seemed sincere it did not matter. She accepted even though she knew it would happen again.

The Chikamatsus filled their bellies on his money and returned to the world of art. The clan improved, but it did not return to the prosperity of her youth. People's bellies were full and music was heard from the Chikamatsu homes again. Overall, the Great Houses which supported each other had fallen from their perches. Totuko had lost pleasure in life and it was reflected in her art. She no longer danced.

She was vocal to her husband about his treatment of her and at times they engaged in shouting matches. He preferred her to be what he considered more traditional, pliant, quiet, and only to speak when spoken to. She found a new fire in refusing to be a traditional girl. She never had been so it was almost impossible fort her to comply. Over the decades he wore her down. The servants would hide when they began to fight, and when it was quiet or they heard her tears they would come to her. Occasionally they would tend her bruises.

She learned not to call his bluff. As the Mangetsu she was her army's leader. She was well trained in the art of defense and war. She used her training one evening when her shamisen playing interrupted his reading. A quarrel ensued then escalated to physical violence.

The Mangetsu hardened her body for battle and blocked a few of his attempts. Her arms and legs took a beating, but she held her ground. A few tense moments passed where they stood sweating in the humid night air. She looked him in the eyes and he held her determined gaze. They both held their martial stances. Something came to his petty mind and he relented. Quietly leaving her in her room. She felt her confidence as the Mangetsu return. _Perhaps I will leave_ she thought. _Maybe it will be okay. I am owed his money after how poorly he has treated me_.

The next day, however, it became clear that if he could not take out his frustrations on her body, he did so on her people. She was called to his audience room and told her the allowance to her family would be cut for the month because some of his investments did not pan out. She knew the truth. She had won the physical fight and her dignity and he felt threatened. She was well aware of how successful her husband was in business and knew there was plenty money to spare.

Totuko, bowed, graceful as ever, and simply said "Understood."

Her personal servants observed her and supported her, and cared for her. She knew she was not alone, but did not allow a breath of her suffering to find its way home to the main Chikamatsu estate.

After she gave birth to her second son she was allowed freedom to return to her ancestral home and attend affairs there. She also was on hand to lead her warriors against hollows, and soldiers of the various invaders to Soul Society. She was not as brilliant a fighter as Hana, but she forged her reputation on the battlefield, and wore the previous Mangetsu's armor. She was further endeared to them because her marriage was seen as a sacrifice of her independence. And they didn't even know of the extent of her suffering.

She began to spend more and more time at the Chikamatsu ancestral home and showed a resurgence of creative inspiration in her dance. She also took up painting and continued her game of haiku with her boys. Even though they were only boys and not cherished daughters of the Chikamatsu, she taught them all she could about her way of life. She began to heal with the distance between her and her abusive husband.

Her elder boy became a very graceful martial artist. His potential mirrored Totuko's propensity for dance and the Chikamatsus eagerly cultivated him. As time passed and the boys became older Atsushi demanded the boys return to his mansion and learn about business so they could continue his legacy. The elder boy wanted to learn the way of the sword, but his father felt it was a waste of time. Totuko reluctantly sent him to his father, but still encouraged his martial arts interests regardless.

The younger boy was kind but did not have any apparent talent for the physical side of life, but within his roly-poly body he had a quick and nimble mind. He was drawn to numbers but his talent for poetry could not be ignored. The older he got the more he learned about literature and writing.

Both boys knew why their parents often lived apart and were often in earshot of their patents fights. They kept their family secrets by their mother's request.

Totuko took on select patrons while ruling her clan and grew a small group of personal friends outside the clan. One in particular was a captain of the Gotei 13 who was not highborn, but he was a very fine man.

Jushiro of the Ukitake family was privileged to watch the Mangetsu perform one evening at a private party and befriended her. When both his health and propriety allowed, she would visit him to discuss and enjoy art, music, and poetry. She would sit in the garden and watch him prune his bonzai trees and giggle at his awkward attempts.

There were rumors in aristocratic circles about them, but when questioned by her angry husband the Ukitake sisters came to the defense of their elder brother's honor. There had never been any infidelity. Chikamatsu marriages were often "open" and there was no real concept of infidelity within the clan. The Mangetsu understood she was not in one of those arrangements and stayed loyal to het husband, physically. Totuko and Jushiro's love was true, but never physical. He was too ill, and she was too married.

On one visit Totuko sat on a stone bench enjoying a cool breeze in a private garden. It was technically still summer, but fall was approaching. She creased some tissue paper into the shape of a rose. Just as she finished she looked up at her companion. Jushiro was trimming a plant and Totuko's eyes widened at the sight of so many leaves on the ground. "Dear friend, I think you may be a bit over zealous with your trimming."

He chuckled and said "Sometimes one needs to cut off leaves to prevent the rot from destroying the rest of the plant."

Totuko considered this and nodded. She asked, "Even if they are blossoms on the ends of those branches?"

"Especially" he said, absently focusing on his trimming. He picked up a blossom that had opened fully. The white petals were open wide and it was at the height of its fragrance. He plucked off a dried leaf and then handed it to Totuko as he sat on the bench next to her.

"I don't know uff that's true, but if it means thou will give me beautiful blossoms like this, I won't argue." His face was serious and she tried to avoid the pending seriousness by turning her attention to the blossom. She buried her face in the large flower.

Ukitake looked off at the trees in the distance and said "Hisana Kuchiki has passed away."

Totuko saw stars, but gave none of her feelings away. She handed Ukitake the paper flower she made and he accepted, spinning the flower between his thumb and he said "I thought you should know."

She shrugged and said "Thank you."

He looked at her with concern. "You…"

She wasn't sure what he was asking but she replied. "I am genuinely sorry to hear of her passing. I'm sorry his story is a tragedy, and not a comedy." She looked back at the leaves on the ground and said "He is from my past. A life which is so long ago I hardly feel like it I lived it." She put a hand on his and turned to face him. "I did not have much bitterness regarding him and his family. I don't wish bad on them nor am I pleased to hear of this loss." She shrugged and looked away. "As a Chikamatsu I acknowledge and genuinely appreciate their love story." Ukitake let out a short laugh, but Totuko wasn't certain if it was from amusement or cynicism. She said "He always retreated inward when grieving. Occasionally lashing out. Who is left for him to mistreat I wonder?"

"That is cruel to say Totuko" he chided.

"No," she knit her brown "I did not mean it to be cruel. I really wonder who he has left in his life."

Ukitake grimaced "He has many relatives."

She nodded "But no one close? No confidants?" She smiled at Ukitake, squeezing his long fingers. "No companions?"

He could not help but return her smile. Their eyes lingered and he looked away first. He pat her hand and stood making his way back to his plants. "Perhaps you should go to him" he tried to say casually.

"No" she said "He never really wanted me around to begin with. Also, my husband would certainly not approve."

"Would he have reason to worry?" poked Ukitake, trying to see if Totuko still had feelings for the noble.

"Of course not. That wouldn't stop him from hurting me or my family. My husband sees what he wants" she said, bitterness tinging her words. "Plus, I doubt any of my specialties would bring Captain Kuchiki any comfort. He told me my art is shallow."

"Byakuya-go?" he asked surprised, clipping away.

She nodded "When he would get angry it was usually the first thing he would poke at."

"He has appreciation for the finer things, I think" he said, going over

"I think his interest is just because his duty calls for it. His role, his title."

"I don't believe it" said Ukitake, sincerely. "If that was the boy he was he must have grown out of that by now."

She stood and walked over to the table he was standing at. She reached down to the ground and swept up a handful of discarded branches. "I just ignored his criticisms, thinking it was just his anger, fear, or perhaps grief talking. I was foolish to think that." She stroked the leaves, still on the branches. "If _you_ are right then he really was the kind boy I knew. Rude, hot tempered, but a good-hearted boy. If _I_ am right…" she dropped the branches on the ground again. "Then he was cruel. Either way, it matters not. He will not ask for me nor encourage patronage of my clan."

Ukitake put down his clippers and dusted off his hands. "I have known him for some time as well. He has lost much. He is not cruel, I don't believe it."

She shrugged "Doesn't matter. Why dwell? Let's take a walk down to the glade and watch the birds?"

Ukitake looked at his handiwork and sighed. "Certainly, Mangetsu-sama. I don't think there is much more I can do here."

Totuko giggled looking at the small plant and what was left of it. "Yes, I certainly think that's it."

Later in the week a wreath of hand sewn white crepe flowers, tied with a gossamer grey fabric bow arrived in Hisana's memory. It lay outside the gate of the Kuchiki estate along with all the other flowers, pictures, candles, and well wishes from the general public. Byakuya went out to survey the gifts and saw that wreath. There was no tag, but he knew immediately who it was from. He would never forget that grey gossamer fabric.

The marriage phase of Totuko's life came to an end during the 1000 Year Blood War with the Quincys. The Chikamatsu clan was again hit hard but their forces managed to hold their ground. The most powerful Shinigami protected the Seireitei and Totuko worried for Ukitake, but also spared a thought of her once beloved Byakuya.

She had received notice of Jushiro's demise and buried her feelings deep down. She had battles to lead, and a culture and clan to protect. Mourning would have to be done later.

One afternoon, close to the end of the conflict the Mangetsu stood on an engawa at the Fujiwara's main home holding notice of her husband's death. She looked out over the broken house, and the dug up gardens. The damage was extensive, yet she could admire the beauty of chaos. Then, in the distance, a brilliant display of Senbonzakura filled the horizon. She knew it was Byakuya and she was relieved that he was alive. Rumors of his death were rampant, but she could not bring herself to imagine it. The chaos caused her to long for the simplicity of her youth, and the joy of childish infatuation. She looked down at the paper in her hand and felt a new freedom and realized infatuation was now a possibility. She was now the wealthiest widow in all of Soul Society. She just hoped there would be a Soul Society for her and her family to live in.

After the Quincy war was over and life began to come back together Totuko took stock of her clan's losses and at what they could do to begin healing and reconstructing. There were many who perished and much of their art was lost forever. It pained her deeply to think there was nothing more she could have done. She made a choice which shocked the remainder of her family, but they supported it as they knew there were not many options available to them.

The Mangetsu of Chikamatsu, dressed in full formal day time regalia of heavily silver embroidered white kimono and vibrant violet under kimono, and entered Rukongai for the first time in generations. Her hair was up in the formal style, adorned with diamonds and gems of starlight. She traveled in a small retinue, but in a palanquin that flew a gold and silver threaded banner with the Chikamatsu mon. A rainbow of silk ribbons were tied to each corner of the roof of her vehicle and flounced on the breeze. Four soldiers wearing jewel toned lacquer armor marched at each corner of her vehicle. Inside the vehicle a pair of twin girls adorned in simple red silk kimono and gold obis to match the Mangetsu's gold embroidered obi. Their clean cut black bob haircuts shimmered as they turned to look out the window at a part of Soul Society they never before visited.

Eventually the group stopped outside a spacious restaurant with red banners. Outside was a red awning, some simple bamboo tables and chairs, and an unfinished dusty dirt floor. Villagers sat about eating their afternoon meals. Totuko floated out of the palanquin unassisted and into the shop causing shock and awe. "That woman is a beautiful apparition! Look how she floats!" was heard among the murmurs and she suppressed a smile.

She found that inside was rather spacious, but there were the same bamboo tables as found outside and a slate floor. She had heard about restaurants but had never been to one and her, wide, still youthful eyes took in everything she could and subtly as possible.

Everyone in the restaurant stopped what they were doing and eating and gawked. You could hear a pin drop until one brave server stumbled forward. "My lady" he sputtered nervous and bowing low. "I am afraid we likely don't have a table that will be good enough for you, but I offer you and your group any seat you would like!" He stood and swept his hand out to gesture she could sit anywhere she preferred.

She smiled widely and said "Thank you very much, young man."

She picked a random seat and sat at a table facing the back of the restaurant. She floated over to the bench and to everyone's surprise managed to settle more gracefully than anyone thought possible, on the rough bench. Totuko saw a door she suspected lead back to the kitchen. Not too long after their order was taken their food arrived. When her plate was brought to her she only glanced at it. She smiled so broadly, then pressed her lips together wincing at the pain and joy in her heart. _I have found one, surely_ , she thought. She looked down at the delicately arranged fish and rice. The drizzle of sauce was expertly arranged and she could see an abstract representation of moon and stars. Her guards and the girls enjoyed their meals very much and she sat staring at her food until the server returned to clean up the dishes.

"My lady…were you not pleased?" asked the boy, frightened at her full plate.

The others in the restaurant were entranced with her and waited eagerly to hear the sound of her voice which reminded them of honey. It was smooth and sweet.

Totuko turned her mysterious gaze toward the boy and asked. "I am most pleased. I am so taken by the beauty of the dish I dare not disturb it. May I speak with the chef?"

The boy nodded, and immediately ran back to the kitchen with the dirty dishes. A few long moments later a rail thin man a noticeably older than Totuko, emerged from the back. She was shocked at the sight of her and hesitated coming forth. His homespun clothes were stained with oil and ragged. His hands that he wiped on his apron showed burns from years working in kitchens. He had a long, but neatly trimmed beard and mustache and a head of long black hair he tied low on the back of his neck.

She gestured with her hand for him to come forth and smiled genially. She stood as he slowly approached the table then bowed very deeply. She gestured for him to sit at the table across form her and she said "I have been searching for you and others like you, the outcast Chikamatsu."

The man wrung his hands under the table, afraid for he had been Chikamatsu until he failed his debut. He bowed at the table, slumping his shoulders. "My lady, I have not used the name, and would not dare should I bring dishonor to the great noble clan of Chikamatsu. Please, I beg you to spare my life."

"I see" she said her thoughts a mystery to him. "I knew you were one of us once I saw this food. I cannot imagine what misfortune occurred that would have outcast you."

Head still bowed low he said "I was a mere child. I did not yet have the experience that life provides."

Totuko understood. "I remember the terror I suppressed at my own debut. No child should experience that. This is why I am here and why I am asking if you would like to be reinstated to the Chikamatsu clan."

He looked up shocked. Conversation in the restaurant still had not returned and everyone watched the events unfold eagerly. The chef began to cry, and dropped his head again. "I am an outcast. I could never return."

"I am trying to find survivors of our clan and bring them home." She placed her powdered perfumed hand on his prematurely aged one.

He looked up, tears in his eyes. "Mangetsu-sama…"

"Please" she asked "Our family needs you, your skill, and your experiences. We have lost much in this war, but as the Mangetsu I have seen it as a chance to start anew. You have done well for yourself, but you should never have been sent away to begin with. Please come home."

He nodded his acceptance and the twins draped a black kimono over his shoulders. On the back was the large Chikamatsu mon embroidered in opalescent thread.

"I hope you recall that this is the kimono of an apprentice. I suspect you will graduate swiftly to master. The culinary arts wear indigo, do they not? I already have an indigo one prepared for you."

His smile was broad and almost confused. It was not what he was expecting to happen when he woke up that morning. "Yes, Mangetsu-sama."

"I will need to bring you back to the Chikamatsu estate where you will be provided all the materials you need to practice your art and record them in the annals of our histories."

He openly wept. After a lifetime of back breaking work he was suddenly given a reprieve and asked to return home. The opalescent thread signaled he was an honored apprentice and would be given special opportunities. It was a dream come true.

She handed him a silk violet handkerchief for his tears and her soft pleasing voice explained "If you know of others I am eager to find them as well and bring you all home." In the meantime, red bean ice cream was served to the twins. "If you have family I hope you are prepared to bring them?" she asked.

He nodded and pulled himself together. "My wife, and I have three girls. And one on the way."

She was excited at the prospect and the Mangetsu's face lit up. "Girls! Wonderful! I hope they adjust well to silks and full bellies" she giggled.

Half the men in the restaurant blushed at the musical sound of her laugh.

Totuko stood. "I will give you a few days to tidy up your affairs here. I will send a page to bring you into the Seireitei with any others I am able to find today."

She left a generous number of gold coins for the meal. They shared some other remarks before she and her extraordinary retinue left. In the back of the restaurant sat a few Shinigami, Shuhei Hisagi and Hinamori Momo among them.

Hisagi and Hinamori talked as they walked back after lunch to their respective squad buildings. Along the way they crossed paths with Byakuya and his vice captain, Renji Abarai. The four came together for a quick hello.

Shuhei said "We were having a quick bite at Tanaka's after our training patrol before we returned here and wow…"

Renji nodded "Yeah, they have some great food. I don't know why that guy doesn't charge more."

"He might now!" said Shuhei.

"We just saw the Chikamatsu Mangetsu!" blurted Hinamori. "She came to the restaurant just to talk to the chef! I've never seen anyone like that!" Her eyes sparkled at the memory.

Byakuya hid his surprised with a quick dismissal "The Mangetsu has not left the Seireitei in generations. There is no reason for her to move among the people."

Shuhei said "Respectfully, sir, it was her. She said she was bringing back the outcast to the Seireitei. She said that the clan took some hits and she needed them to come home."

Hinamori said "That makes it sound so cold, Shuhei. She said she remembered the terror of her debut and no child should feel that way. I'm not sure of what that means, but she gave him her handkerchief because he was weeping. She was very kind, and warm."

"I find it hard to believe" said Kuchiki, surprised that the mere mention of the Mangetsu would stir strong feelings in him. _She does not know anything outside the shallow pleasures of the floating world._

"Have you had the pleasure of seeing her, sir?" asked Renji knowing his captain moved about in noble circles. "I've heard only tales, but those tales are that a Mangetsu is something to behold."

He nodded sharply. Byakuya felt a bit of shame having taken Totuko and Hana's refinement for granted. It was just a constant in his life. "It is a highly unprecedented for the Chikamatsu Mangetsu to leave the Seireitei, never the less to reach out to the outcast." _Unless Totti has grown into a woman I do not know? I hope she is alright despite her losses. She would never want to hear from me after how I left her. It would only cause pain._

Hisagi added "She said to the chef that she saw this as a good time to start anew. I think she may be shaking up traditions in her clan."

Renji nodded "Things are changing rapidly here too. There are those rumors about Chamber 46 changing. So private clan organization changes shouldn't be surprising. I heard the Chikamatsu's lost a lot. Their Millennial Museum, and all the paintings and half the sculptures. Their library of poetry. A lot of their records. That Mangetsu, too, has lost a lot personally. Her husband, her mother, and father too. A lot of casualties. That estate was trashed by Quincy. They made them a serious target because they are such a storehouse of culture and Soul Society identity."

Byakuya looked off down the road, his thoughts a mystery to his colleagues. Flashbulb memories about Totti's warm hand on his shoulder the day she arrived for his mother's funeral, the death dance… _She has experienced loss and I was not there to repay her kindness._ He nodded and said "The art reflects timelessness, and immortality for a culture. Art is a record for society. I can see why they would be a target."

"She was beautiful" said Hinamori, to herself. "It was like she was this floating, glowing creature. And sweet and gentle. Just amazing." She then smiled at het comrades. "It was so wonderful to see that, to see her and that kind of beauty in the world again after so much war and pain and loss. I feel kind of renewed."

Hisagi agreed with a vigorous nod. "Yes, there is a comfort from knowing that something beautiful from before remains. That winning that war has protected not only the people, but something intangible."

The two pairs moved on and Renji continued what he had been discussing previously and his captain pretended to listen, but instead got lost in his own memories of his first love.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5  
** Everyone was heartbroken. Captain Jushiro Ukitake had sacrificed himself on the battlefield for the betterment of all of Soul Society. After Soul Society settled down after the war completed the family held a memorial for close family and friends. Among them was Totuko Chikamatsu, a special companion of the frail Captain.

The Ukitake clan invited Totuko to attend the service as a close relative. They knew she had brought their beloved Jushiro comfort, joy, and companionship. Due to her married status gossip swirled about the nature of her involvement with the sick captain, but she continued their friendship regardless. The family also found that his medical bills were paid by an anonymous benefactor. She fooled no one. They knew it was her.

She was advised to wear white garments and was provided a violet ribbon to tie on her sleeve as a visible acknowledgement to others she was welcomed by the family to participate as family. She sat with Jushiro's sisters during the ceremony at the front of the room and shoulder to shoulder with the remaining captains of the Gotei 13.

There were some older nobles attending who knew the story of Byakuya and Totuko and some tongues were wagging at the thought of their reunion. She felt him enter the room, but did not look at him. She was there to mourn and celebrate a man who had been nothing but kind to her, who did nothing but bring her smiles. She did not want to revisit the most painful betrayal of her youth.

After the main ceremony, the group congregated in a lobby waiting for the procession to the cremation to begin. Everyone gravitated to those they knew and small circles soon formed.

Totuko braved a look around the small room but did not see Captain Kuchiki nor his retinue. She had heard about the death of Hisana, the adoption of Rukia, and Byakuya's promotion to captain in the footsteps of his grandfather. She tried to follow what was happening in his life, but not pass judgement nor find glee in any suffering he had endured. She wanted to believe in his goodness and that he would lead the powerful Kuchikis in an ethical direction like his grandfather.

Her silent thoughts were interrupted by the crying of one of the Ukitake sisters. Totuko put a comforting hand on the woman's shoulder and tried to whisper comforting things to her. She ended up smiling through her tears, and then walked off to join her siblings. The siblings then lined up near the door and Totuko stayed back for a moment to watch the women and their brothers gather together.

From behind her she heard "I hear you have been traveling further than the typical Mangetsu."

She turned around to find a very mature Byakuya Kuchiki. Her eyes drifted up and down his fully-grown body, and evaluated the comment. "Well, the walls had all been knocked down after the war it was fairly easy for me to wander into the wrong district from my home."

He chuckled. "Your wit is still as sharp as my sword."

She tilted her chin in thought. She finally said "Youth turned the steel red.  
My tears quenched hot metal.  
Time tempered the blade."

The Mangetsu looked past him and saw the famous vice captain Renji Abarai and Byakuya's adopted sister, Rukia.

Even Renji, born in poverty and ignorance, recognized a haiku when he heard one. The rough vice captain hung back with Rukia and observed the two nobles.

Totuko's dewy skin looked extra supple next to Byakuya's stony chiseled features. She quietly accepted no response would come. She turned to leave him, disappointment evident in the subtle downturned corners of her petite mouth.

"Promises have weight" he blurted.  
"Too many for one boy's heart  
He couldn't fill them all."

She turned to face him, her eyes now flashing with a quiet determination. A verbal duel would commence. She quietly, smoothly responded in earshot of Renji and Rukia. "Yet boys have choices  
So girls are at their mercy.  
You chose her, not me."

Rukia realized who this woman was. Rukia had only caught whispers among the servants about this woman, but never dwelled much on gossip. The woman with deep penetrating eyes waited for a response. Her posture was confident and not submissive. It was apparent she was noble and could easily hold her own with Byakuya. Rukia whispered to Renji "That's the Mangetsu of Chikamatsu! The head of the noble house of Art!"

Renji tensed. _It makes sense. Her beauty is other-worldly._

Byakuya replied "The wretched need love  
Noble women have safety.  
You have noble blood."

Renji caught himself before he nodded. He did not want to be in the Mangetsu's crosshairs. He understood his captain dropped her for Hisana, and by the sound of it knew she would land on her feet because of her family's connections. Her nimble mindedness continued to reveal itself with her response. "You left me alone.  
Did our friendship mean nothing?  
Cold cardstock, her name."

 _Nice touch_ thought Renji. He could visualize and almost feel the wedding announcement in his own hands and her heartbreak as she learned she was not the bride.

"I was a young man.  
I have no regrets, Totti.  
I loved her very much."

Rukia picked up in the nickname and confirmed she was the subject of if the gossip. Totti didn't hesitate. Her style was direct, but effective:  
"No regrets, old friend?  
No laughter, no joy, no smiles  
Her death killed you too."

The captain stared at her, his inscrutable features focused on her, his breath halted. He stood frozen like a lantern in his gardens.

She tried to soften her observation and said "A Shihouin got your tongue?" She leaned in, a confused look on her face. She relented. This man was not the boy she knew. She completed the haiku pattern, if not the style of attack.  
"I have no more bitterness  
We were only kids."

Renji and Rukia were stunned to hear such a private exchange in public, but also to see the stoic captain bite his lip and cast his eyes down. For a moment he appeared vulnerable. Only a moment. He returned to the stoic captain they knew.  
"Are you my friend still?  
After all I did to you?  
Can this be my hope?"

Totuko shrugged, resigned to her connection to him.  
"You cut my heart, but  
I have always been your friend.  
We are intertwined."

They eyed each other, both wondering how to move forward. She held his gaze and said "There is simply no time to waste on the dark bad things in life. This war was devastating and we should all look forward to forging stronger bonds."

Byakuya showed a sad smile "Spoken like a true Mangetsu. I was saddened to hear of her passing, but imagined you were more than fit to take her place."

Totuko could not help but feel anger. With quiet, but icy words she said "Yet there was no word from a single Kuchiki. At least your thoughts were with us." She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I don't have energy to waste on anger, but I guess it will still take some time to heal."

He nodded. "Even in sadness,  
Especially in anger,  
Your beauty shines bright."

Totti's lady in waiting gasped. This was a funeral and Kuchiki just hit on her. Totti smirked. "Inappropriate." She smiled slyly and said:  
"But, you know me. I like that.  
Until next time, Bi"

And with that she floated away to line up in the procession. Byakuya's two companions were speechless and further stunned as they watched Byakuya watch Totti walk off. He admired the fabric of her clothing and the subtle shine of its white on white pattern. Before she exited the room he stole a glimpse at the nape of her neck and the soft wisps of hair which flounced as she glided across the floor. He broke his gaze. He sighed, a look of defeat flashed across his fine features.

The ceremony at the grave site continued without more fuel for gossip, but everyone watched the Chikamatsu Mangetsu and the Head of the Kuchiki's very carefully. Both nobles were used to being watched and got through the rest of the memorial without further scandal.

Rukia and Byakuya were carried via a private palanquin back to the Kuchiki estate that afternoon. Rukia was broken hearted by the loss of all the good souls that fought off the Quincy, but was most effected by the loss of her captain.

Ukitake died the way he had lived, sacrificing himself to protect others. Rukia was his vice captain and despite the personal loss of her mentor and leader, would have to fill in for her late captain until a suitable replacement became apparent. The idea that she could one day replace him was too much to think about at this time of mourning.

Byakuya looked out the window and stared at the perfectly shaped white bricks of the Seireitei pass but his mind hit upon his adopted sister and felt now was as good a time as any to try his hand at comforting her during this time of loss. "He was a good man."

"Yes" said Rukia, looking out her window. "He was." She sounded like her thoughts were far away.

Byakuya didn't know what else to say so he said nothing. He had felt loss before. His parents, his grandfather, Hisana. He was now just learning about the extent to which his squad had been decimated. Many of the lower ranking shinigami had perished. Especially those who held only asauchi. It would take time to build up his ranks again and to assuage his guilt for leading them to their deaths. He understood his grandfather's burden more than ever.

With the same far away voice, still looking out the window as their palanquin bobbed home, Rukia said "She was very pretty, Nii-sama."

Byakuya gave nothing away. He then felt her looking at him and he knew he should respond, but could not. He didn't want to acknowledge his behavior. Then, as though he had no control, he just started talking. "It was foolish of me to engage in that conversation. It's not the first time I have disgraced myself because of her." Rukia looked away. A long awkward pause commenced. _Why did I say that?_ thought Byakuya.

Rukia then looked his way again, and half a laugh exited her lips. He spared her a glance this time and was surprised to see a wistful smile on her face. "I don't think so. I think Ukitake-taicho would have really liked it, actually."

Ukitake had a keen sense for people's emotions and was often able to gently guide people to solutions. Outside of helping wayward Shinigami make friends he had developed a bit of a reputation for matchmaking. Rukia was right. He would have enjoyed their exchange.

Byakuya allowed himself a half smile and nodded. "hmf. Agreed."

They exited the palanquin and walked down the long stone pathway to the main building on the Kuchiki estate. To either side of them were wide open but precisely manicured lawns. Rukia walked next to her brother and asked "Will you be inviting her here, Nii-sama?"

"No. That would be-" Byakuya was flustered by the idea but did nothing more than shake his head no at the idea. "No."

Rukia was feeling courageous that day and almost pressed her older brother on the topic. Be it a result of how close to death she had been recently, or since Byakuya acknowledged her as formidable she was less afraid of doing or saying the wrong thing to him. She had gained confidence from the troubling events of the previous months.

Rukia cared about her brother. She understood he had been hurt but she also understood that he needed to heal. It had been decades since her sister had passed and he did not attempt to build a social life. He had colleagues but no friends. He had admirers but no one he bothered to pursue. He had hobbies and interests which were suitable for a nobleman, but did not bring him joy. It appeared he engaged in the arts only out of duty.

He creased his brow in thought. "But…" he stopped. He touched his chin and looked at the white marble they walked upon. "Perhaps you are right. It may be time for the rift between the Kuchikis and the Chikamatsus to come to an end." He looked at their great house and in his mind's eye flashed memories of Totti running in her geta and long sleeves. His eyes shifted to another corner where as teens he had chased and caught her by throwing his arm around her waist and burried his face in her neck for a hidden kiss hidden behind her wagasa.

A gentle "Nii-sama?" broke him free from his memories.

He felt his face fall. He had been smiling. Serious and in control again, he slipped his hands into his sleeves and told Rukia "I will write their house a performance request when an appropriate amount of time has passed. The Mangetsu and Ukitake had become companions. I believe the she needs time to mourn." _This is for our clans, not us, not me._

"Yes, Ni-sama" said Rukia with enough energy to resemble her bright self again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6**

Night had fallen and Byakuya listened to the crickets and stared at the spot where he had fallen to his knees the day he had sworn off Totuko. He vaguely remembered the Chikamatsu women coming to his side with reassurances, but the event cut him deep and fast and he recalled feeling that his grandfather's blade on his body would have felt less painful. _I should have been there to help with the fire and perhaps that man would not have died._ Hisana's face flashed in his mind. _Ji-sama knew I had shirked my responsibilities for my own comfort. I was a mere boy and uncertain how to navigate such relationships. I wish I had handled it differently. I simply did not act honorably. I was a stupid boy._

One of Byakuya's advisors arrived and bowed then handed him a folded piece of paper. "It is all true, Byakuya-sama. She indeed did visit Rukongai and collected her outcast clanmates. Not all accepted her offer, but many did."

Byakuya accepted the note, and dismissed the advisor. _Perhaps we have both changed._ He looked off to the gardens and noted how the moonlight lit the foliage in a very different way than the sunlight. _Had I told Totti of Hisana that day our engagement surely would have ended. We would have returned to the house sooner. It would have been painful, but I would have been where I should have been and maybe saved that man. I stood there under the peach trees and accused her of being shallow for not knowing the suffering of Rukongai but, in fact, I was the one being selfish. Cowardly. I feared telling her I was in love with Hisana. Knowing the Chikamatsu she may have approved of my illicit love for Hisana, a commoner. We may have still been friends._

He turned and looked inward to the room prepared for the event. He ran a uncharacteristically nervous hand down the front of his deep indigo kamishimo and tapped his pristine white haori himo. _It matters not. This is not for me. It is for our clans. The rift needs to close for the betterment of Soul Society. They should have access to our archives again and perhaps copies of their works. Perhaps we have some materials they thought were lost to them. Soul Society needs to remember who and what it is. The art of the Chikamatsu is part of that. It is part of all of us._

While the evening was arranged to be a feast for the senses it was not intended to revive Totuko's and Byakuya's intimate personal history. It would be music, one of her more famous dances, then a very small after party in the form of a late-night dinner.

Totuko had planned the menu and Chikamatsu were known to sometimes include special treats for the host family. These treats could run the gamut from candies and fresh fruit desserts all the way to more illicit substances to heighten one's senses and alter one's experiences. With their complicated history, he assumed Totuko would be dedicated to caution. It was more of a gesture to heal a rift than mend a personal relationship. 

Byakuya entered the room and soothed some unexpected nerves he felt with his own thoughts. _My uncles will be there, so no such opportunity for personal flirtations. That part of my life is far behind me._

The room prepared was glowing gently with lantern light. Legless chairs for family members and fine zabuton for esteemed guests were placed on new tatami to face the area prepared for Totuko's performance.

Rukia and Renji arrived both wearing shades of violet and greeted Kuchiki-sama. Other guests arrived and everyone chatted amongst themselves. Byakuya said enough to be polite and avoided discussing his history with the famous Chikamatsu. As they settled into their seats he did hear a whisper about their broken engagement, but merely retreated inward by closing his eyes. He sat with his arms crossed to avoid the discomfort of being surrounded by the group of people. He waited until he heard them hush each other.

He opened his eyes and she was before him clad in shimmering silks, hair pins dangling, eyes closed. The music started and he felt a pang in his heart. He whispered "The Butterfly Lovers". The memory of her debut hit him like a thunder clap.

Everyone recognized the small fans in her hands and everyone applauded in anticipation. He remembered vividly when he saw the dance the first time. It refreshed in him the wonder of his childhood and the first time he appreciated art of any kind. He had always been educated about art but her debut was the first time he genuinely enjoyed artistic expression.

He watched her mature body standing still yet move across the stage. Her red clad body, her presence revived his boyhood, and with each phase of the butterfly love affair he relived in vivid detail moments with her. The chrysanthemum garden, playing board games, being defeated constantly in their haiku battles, laughing, smiling, feeling warmth around his heart. His lust for her in the rain. The images became more and more vivid. _I have been a fool._

He decided not to fight and opened his eyes in time for the winter phase. The inevitable tragic end. A few tears fell from his eyes and he found he was not alone. Others cried as the story unfolded. The butterflies had a lively spring affair. Their movements were light and joyful. They became more intense and fiery during the summer, but when fall came their love became more subdued. There was a cooling between them, but when winter came they grew close again because they both knew the end was near. They would only have each other and their love until their wings stopped moving.

Byakuya had asked Totuko once as a mere teen himself why she was compelled to make the ending of the Butterfly Lovers so sad. He recalled the cool summer night and the brightness of the moon making her face glow like the moon itself. She replied "It wasn't tragic. They came together again, in the end. They were there enjoying the beauty of their love in their last moments."

"But they died!" said Byakuya, not understanding what could be comforting about her explanation.

"Everything dies, Bibi" she said. "But we can enjoy all the moments before it's all over. They did so up to the very end."

Byakya's face did not belie the burning turmoil in his belly. _I could not love her still. This is not possible. I'm an adult, and I have seen and grown and changed too much to love her still. I do not truly love her, she gave me no more than childish passions. Hisana filled the space of truth in my heart and it can never be filled again._ This thought settled his stomach, but watching Totti stand and bow as everyone applauded her performance stirred his heart. _Hisana replaced Totti, meaning Totti had been there first. I loved Hisana, but why did I…_ Byakuya felt a kind of sad relief when he realized his relationship with Totuko was simply ill-fated. _It simply wasn't our time._ He wiped his few tears subtly and reconsidered steeling his heart against the reemergence of these feelings. _Will we come together again in the end?_ He stored away his passions in time to thank his guests for the evening and bid them good night.

His two uncles, now quite elderly gave their regrets for the dinner. Byakuya was disappointed, but understood. They had made a long journey and preferred to rest instead of experience more excitement. They were that age. They intimated to Byakuya how much they enjoyed the performance, and how they would support a healing of the rift.

Totuko and her retinue of servants and helpers scuttled off to prepare for the dinner and left the room. Byakuya was left to talk with his remaining guests before they all left. Enough time passed and the moon had moved across the velvet night sky. It was time for dinner.

Byakuya looked down the hallway towards the dining room. The hall was made of simple tatami, and bare walls. The intermittent lights made the natural mint green seem dull and a bit frightening. _Have I fallen in love with her as we are now? New people? How do I…_ He shook his head and walked with confidence towards the dining room. _Nonsense. I no longer know who she is, and she does not know me._

The only guests were Rukia, facing the door, and Totuko sitting next to Renji waiting with their backs to the door, patiently at the table.

The Chikamatsu had changed out of her costume kimono and into something a great deal more daring. Her kimono was layers of a fiery red, yellow gold, and vivid green. The satin fabric was foreign to his understanding, and the collar was so wide, her shoulders were bared. Her hair was half up and half down, but adorned with elaborate golden combs and pins. As he came around to his seat he saw a dragon of solid gold was woven through her hair and around her head. At the top of her head the dragon bared its fangs and he could see it's ruby eyes sparkling at him. In her hair were flame shaped combs interwoven at irregular intervals. The dragon's wings flared slightly off to each side. It was a magnificent crown for a magnificent woman. Settled in in a wide loop of her hair on the crown of her head was a large opal disk, which resembled a brilliant, shining full moon. This was the prize crown worn by the Mangetsu for the most celebrated occasions.

Her ears were cuffed in jewel encrusted loops. Golden chains dangled from her pins ending in small gemstones. Her shoulders were bare, but her neck had a choker of gold from which fine chains dangled down into her kimono obscuring her cleavage. Her face had been gently powdered white and her lips were painted red. Her front tied obit was a dull gold intricately embroidered with shimmering green dragons.

When he sat across from her he said "Thank you, Mangetsu for gracing us with a personal appearance. Your performance was nothing less than the definition of beauty itself. Thank you, also for appearing in full regalia here. It is a rare sight for even the most privileged nobles."

Renji's eyes bugged, shocked to hear his captain full of such praise.

Totuko smiled and bowed. "I'm glad. Thank you for the opportunity." When upright again she gazed at him with wise eyes and said, "I'm glad my selection was pleasing."

"There is no better dance to revive the relationship between the Kuchikis and Chikamatsus." Replied Kuchiki, cool and collected.

Totuko nodded and noted the dinner call had not yet come. It should have been precisely at midnight, but a few seconds had passed. She had nothing prepared as such tardiness had never occurred. She considered what topics she could share with Rukia and Renji and started to smooth out the fabric of her clothing while she thought.

Bibi realized he was staring as he watched Totti carefully smooth out the fabric of her obi. He recognized it as a nervous habit she had. Rukia and Renji settled on their zabuton, nervous optimism giving their reiatsu a special electricity. Totti caught Bibi outright staring. She bowed slightly, and elegantly proceeded to pour him some tea with the pot and cups on the table. She then poured for Renji and Rukia.

Byakuya's eyes followed her movements so intensely that he barely noticed her actions, or how expertly and subtlety she flashed the white flesh of her wrist. Nor how Renji's cheeks burned red as a result.

Byakuya realized _I have to say something. A compliment. I'm staring, like a clod. Like a vulgar uncouth moron. This beautiful creature, this charming woman, once wanted to be my wife for no other reason than she liked me. Me! For the spoiled rotten brat that I was. Say something. Anything!_ "I enjoyed your performance tonight, as much as I..." _I could've just left it at that. How do I finish?_

Rukia and Renji looked on, employing nods of agreement and adding their own nervousness in the form of optimistic excitement.

The Mangetsu smiled, glad for the compliment and her black eyebrows were raised in anticipation. She settled the tea kettle down on a tray then floated upward and over to her seat across from Byakuya again.

Byakuya froze. _I have dispatched foes in the battlefield, overcome tremendous wounds, endured battles that would extend beyond the limits of most shinigami, but this woman has bested me with her very presence._ The moment of silence hung too long. He blurted the first thing about her that came to mind "... as much as..." he felt everyone's eyes on him, swallowed, and said the first thing that came to mind about their young lives together "...your haiku game."

The corners of her mouth fell, but Renji and Rukia heartily agreed. Rukia said "Yes, it was amazing. I feel so very privileged to have watched the Mangetsu perform her most cherished and famous dance, the Butterfly Lovers! I can hardly believe it!"

Renji cleared his throat and nodded, uncertain of what to say. He couldn't remember when he became aware of how Byakuya felt about haiku, but he knew where Byakuya's preferences on the form of poetry lay.

Byakuya gave no outward impression of his frustration, but thought _Why did I say that? I hate haiku, and that awful game. She's probably going to play it now. All night! She used to needle me relentlessly when I refused_ \- Byakuya closed his eyes. _I've told her I hate that game. WHY DID I SAY THAT? This will not endear her to me aga-_ Byakuya opened his eyes and shifted his gaze across the table settings and back. He realized, and really felt that his feelings for her were not just for the good of their families. Love for her still made the embers in his heart glow. A fire he thought had long died out had actually be slowly burning for a long time. _I cannot deny this feeling._

Byakuya was about to clarify his haiku comment when a door slid open and a male Chikamatsu announced the beginning of the meal with a highly-stylized yelp and the entrance of a pair of red silk clad girl children. The girls wore fiery red matching kimono and short black bob haircuts. They zoomed in the room holding small plates, swirling twice around each other before setting them down in front of each guest, making even the simple act of serving their plates a dance.

Totti announced with relief "First appetizer! One of my favorites! It's a delicacy from far away." _Oh my gods, I thought it would never arrive! They must think we're awful serving our first dish late!_ Totti also hid her true feelings like an expert and went on to explain the history and how the flower shaped savory pastry came to Soul Society.

Byakuya pushed down any anxiety and considered how he would apologize and briefly explain how he felt watching her that evening. Course after course arrived thwarting each opportunity to say something. He was glad that she was there, and for the warm memories it awoke in him, and now he realized how much he loved her and how she had helped shape him into the man he currently was. He wanted to thank her, he wanted to give all he had to her. He needed her to ignite the glowing embers in his heart into a healthy flame again.

His eyes shifted to Renji and Rukia as Totuko served them a vintage rice white reserved in the Chikamatsu winery for just such an occasion. He looked at Renji and Rukia, both from the worst parts of Rukongai. They were born in the poverty and suffered it, yet they were there with him enjoying the personal attention of the Mangetsu. They held no ill will towards her. She was giving what she could and they were enjoying what she gave. She knew they were not noble or of the blood, but it mattered not to her. She wanted to share her art and please them all regardless.

They all shared an easy laugh and Byakuya looked down at his empty plate. It was soon replaced with yet another artfully arranged dish which he would try to praise.

Byakuya glanced at his sake cup, wondering if there was more liquid courage there for him. Totuko noticed the subtle gesture and approached the head of the Kuchiki clan and he felt a tightness in his throat. He had spent the quiet time marveling at the food, the light music which began to waft into the room, and the story of each plate. _I didn't think of an appropriate thing to say!_ He watched how fluidly she moved and as she came to his side, knelt and began to pour, her perfume intoxicated him. "Mangetsu..."

She smiled and finished his pour with a small flourish of her hand as it retreated into her elaborately embroidered sleeve.

Sitting so close to her he examined her face and how prefect he felt it was. "You've grown..." slipped out of his mouth. _What? Am. I. Saying!? I meant to say you've grown into a beautiful woman. Into a flower of the floating world, a soft and spotless lily! Why won't my words come?_

She smiled gently "You as well, Kuchiki-sama." _What in the hades does THAT mean? I've grown, I've grown outward? I've gotten too fat? Time for Chikamatsu slimming tea!_

The corners of his mouth tugged upward into a nervous partial smile. "I-" Another yelp came from the hallway and another course arrived. Totuko turned her attention to the arriving dishes and Kuchiki gripped his cup of sake and downed the whole thing in one quick gulp.

Renji and Rukia were observing Byakuya's awkward attempts at discussion all evening and were stunned that their normally cool unflustered captain was repeatedly tripping up simple words.

Rukia shared a nervous glance with her longtime friend. Renji replied wordlessly with a slight nod. The nod Rukia knew so well that said "Don't worry. Have confidence." Rukia let her fears go and allowed herself a moment to really appreciate Renji. Her gaze lingered a second longer than she meant to and her cheeks blushed deeply, but they didn't break eye contact.

Renji's eyes softened and a subtle sly grin gently curled his lip. Totuko saw the slight twitch of Renji's finger and knew he ached to reach across the table and take Rukia's hand but decorum prevented it.

Totuko noted the warm tension rising at the other end of the table and as a Chikamatsu felt it was her duty to allow the pleasures of life to flourish. She said "Let's play a game while we wait for the first dessert course! It's called seánce! First we need some paper and pens." She called out towards the entrance to her twin servants "Tsuru! Suru!" No response. _Oh, this is going poorly._ "A moment, if you'll excuse me" said the Mangetsu and got up to find the girls to prepare the game.

When the door slid closed behind her Byakuya let out a big exhale he didn't realize he was holding in. Rukia wanted to say something encouraging, but was at a loss.

Renji cautiously said "She's quite a woman."

Byakuya looked at him, his brow getting stern from anger or misdirected frustration. Renji smoothly said "I wouldn't know what to say or how to talk to her." He looked at Rukia and said "Then again she might not know what to say to someone as rough or uncultured like me. Sometimes it's just like that, even if everyone has the best of intentions."

Byakuya's brow softened and his eyes turned down to his full cup. The Mangetsu had managed to fill it without him noticing. Renji's message was clear. Totti was trying hard too.

Byakuya got half a laugh out of how the evening had turned out. He slid his hands into his sleeves, leaned back and nodded. "It is a Chikamatsu's duty to ensure their clients pleasure..." Totti returned with the twins, one holding paper, one holding writing tools. Byakuya looked at her and said "I have known the Mangetsu since she was a child and she has never fallen short of exceeding my every expectation in this regard." He looked back at Renji "I hope this evening allows you at the very least a glimpse at the wide variety of pleasures the Chikamatsus offer." Byakuya took a sip of his sake and admired the weathered ancient cup passed down to him from his ancestors. "Of course, if you do not get the full experience this evening I will be extending more invitations to the Chikamatsus in the future." Byakuya watched the Mangetsu attend his sister and vice captain. She smiled broadly at Byakuya's words as did the little girls who placed a small slip of paper and pencil next to his plate. The rift was healed. They had done their job and could now celebrate.

Byakuya held his chin high and his face was serious. He then winked at the twins who then awkwardly skipped away in rustling flurry of giggles and red silk back towards the wall. They were too young to float around the room like the Mangetsu, but the charms of youth were their own particular brand of beauty.

Totti then settled down on her zabuton and Byakuya said to her directly "That is, if your clan would receive my requests...Totti?"

The use of her childhood nickname caused a lump in her throat. Her face lit up and she softly replied "Of course, Bibi."

Byakuya smiled fully in a way neither his sister nor vice captain had ever seen before. He was bright and happy, life lit up his grey eyes, and he appeared as young and vital as his creator intended him to be.

And drunk. He was very drunk.

Everyone was very drunk.

Totti giggled through the instructions of the game. They all wrote down an occupation and put it in a pile in the center of the table, which had been quietly cleared by the twins. Totti instructed the players to each take a piece and when she asked if spirits were among them one of the players would have to make up a life story based on the occupation.

Totti then told everyone to hold hands with the people next to them and the twins lowered the lights. There were inebriated giggles in anticipation and a few cheeky squeezes of hands then Totti spoke "If there are any lost spirits among us, come forth-" Byakuya couldn't hold in his laughter and tried to hide it by putting his chin down. But out was no use. Everyone couldn't stop giggling and laughing.

Byakuya finally caught a breath and said "That lost spirit is one lucky son of a bitch coming to a table of shinigami officers."

Everyone fell apart into fits of laughter, but rallied enough to try again. Totti controlled herself and very seriously announced in the dark "If there are any spirits among us, come forth and make yourself known!"

In a high-pitched voice Renji replied in a sing song voice "OooooOoooo! I hear your call Mangetsu-sama!"

Trying not to laugh at his over the top reply, Totti bit her bottom lip. She managed to overcome her drunkenness and addled " What is your name, spirit?"

In the same silky voice Renji replied "Tou-jouuuuu! The carpenterrrrr!"

"Toijouuuuu, the carpenter," replied Totti mimicking his voice "Do you have a message for the living?"

"YES!" said Renji, succinctly, drawing out the time so he could think of something to say.

"And whaaa-aaat is iiiit?" prodded the Mangetsu playfully.

"I had a rabbit once! A rabbit...named Chappyyyy-yyyyy!"

Byakuya was not feeling any inhibitions at this point and at the mention of Rukia's cartoon rabbit laughed loudly at his Vice Captain's choice. Rukia's expression reflecting joyous curiosity.

The Mangetsu, very obviously trying to hold back her own laughter asked "Do you...do you..." her words were being pinched off by laughter. "Do you have a message for Chappy the rabbiiiiiiit?"

Renji, feeling the exhilaration of the moment looked in Rukia's deep dark violet eyes in the low light and blissfully said "Yes. Tell my bunny, I love her. More than anything. Ever."

Everyone's giggling melted into a calm joy. All of their hands still linked the Mangetsu looked at Rukia and daringly asked "And how does the bunny feel?"

Rukia never took her eyes off Renji. She felt a reassuring gentle squeeze from her brother and said "The bunny loves him too. Very much" and tears filed her eyes, but did not fall.

After that Totti looked over to the twins and signaled it was 2nd dessert time. Bells heralded the sweet honeyed dish instead of a yelp. The Mangetsu applauded softly signaling the end of the game.

The dessert was a sweet pastry cube drowned in honey and garnished with an exotic edible cone shaped flower. Byakuya picked up the flower and examined it.

Totti answered his unspoken questions. "It's a Chikamatsu Admirer Blossom. The Admirer was specially bred over time and is now found only on the main Chikamatsu family estate and used for special occasions such as these."

Byakuya glanced over and saw Rukia examining the flower and looked in the cone. "Honey in the flower?" she asked.

"That's the nector" said the Mangetsu.

Rukia nodded, and mirroring her brother placed it back on the plate.

Totti said "It is edible. Please" and gestured to the delicate garnish. "Very sweet."

Rukia shrugged with good humor and just as her fingers were about to grasp the strange blossom Byakuya snatched off her plate. He leaned his elbow on the table holding the bud towards Totti. "I thought I remembered this! My sister is NOT going to take part!"

"Nii-sama..." was all Rukia had time to say to express her dismay.

Totti began giggle a bit nervously, and didn't respond.

Renji was concerned and said "Captain..." as any inquiry, but also for direction.

Byakuya wiggled the flower at Totti. "It's an aphrodisiac."

Rukia's surprise was evident, and Renji blushed, taking a second look at the flower on his own plate.

With lightning speed Totti snatched the flower from Byakuya's hand and held it back over her head.

Byakuya playfully chided "That is not safe in your keeping Totti!"

"And what will you do Captain Bibi?" she responded teasing him with a new nickname. Rukia and Renji were amused, but also unsure how to react to this animated Byakuya. Bibi swiped across the table, but Totti leaned back keeping it just out of his reach.

Bibi then surprised everyone leaning across the table more aggressively, then sent everyone into hysterical laughter as he then crawled across the table on his hands and knees and tackled the Mangetsu to the floor retrieving the illicit flower.

He shockingly straddled the elaborately Mangetsu, pinning her to the ground. She shrieked in delight at the game and he held the flower high over head as she helplessly swiped up to get it back. They were silly and youthful again and they both were swept up in the nostalgia of it all.

Then he poured the nector into his mouth. He looked down at her questioningly and said "This is not the nectar of The Admirer. This is sugar water" he laughed. The captain stood and jumped back over the table, using a shunpo technique to land softly.

Totti righted herself, a little out of breath and the twins straightened het hair pins and clothing when she popped her own flower into her mouth "You caught me!" she said.

Byakuya handed Rukia his own flower. "My apologies "

It was late and the dinner finished up. The night was a staggering and surprising night, but without a doubt it was a resounding success.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7**

After the dinner Renji returned to the barracks in no time fueled but the exhilaration that his bunny loved him. Rukia, with hearts in her eyes, settled into her bed. She pulled the crisp linens up to her chin and hoped that her brother could write a love story of his own with the Mangetsu. The Chikamatsu had brought out the young, boisterous, impulsive boy he had once been. Rukia was surprised, but relieved there was something, someone, who could touch his heart and revive passion and the glee of living in him.

The Mangetsu and her retinue collected their belongings and prepared to leave. Byakuya approached and asked, surprised "Are you not staying? It's late, the roads are dangerous."

Totuko said "I didn't want to impose or assume. We haven't seen each other in a long time."

He put a warm hand on her shoulder and soberly said "I can't, in good conscience, send you and your clan mates out on the road during darkest of night. I have rooms prepared for all of you."

Totuko graciously accepted and the Kuchiki retainers swiftly brought the visitor's items inside. Totuko tucked in the twins and sang them a song to calm them down. Once settled Tokuko left their side and instructed the servants to let them sleep as late as need be. "They worked hard all night. Let them know they don't need to tend me in the morning."

A Kuchiki servant bowed and walked Totuko to her room. The door slid open and she saw a large futon arranged for her. She guided her through another inner door to a smaller room with a vanity and appropriate boxes for all of her relics. Also, waiting patiently in a line were three maids to help prepare her for bed along with her own two adult handmaidens to handle her ancient adornments and to properly undo her vestments and beauty secrets.

After the ordeal of undressing and putting away her crown and all her priceless hair pins and properly storing her invaluable kimono and obi she was dressed in a simple white yukata. A lady servant she recognized from childhood was combing her hair at the vanity. Totti luxuriated in the pampering, the fabrics, and the gentle hands of her supporters and friends.

One of her hand maidens slid open the door and Totuko floated through back to her bedroom. Byakuya stood in her room with his personal butler. "Might I interest you in a bath, Totti?"

She merely nodded and both the ladies maids and the butler followed then into the steaming bath room. The water had already been freshly drawn. The servants disrobed their nobles and quickly scrubbed them down then quietly left.

Bibi led her by hand into the steaming water. They settled in and allowed the hot water to melt away any remaining tension and clasped hands gazing into each others eyes. "I'm so glad you accepted my invitation, Totti" he said.

"Of course, I'd accept. Our clans…"

"No, I mean, you, personally." He put his arm around her and she naturally slid into the crook of his arm, just like when they were young and happy. Before their pain, before the war. "You could have sent any dancer, any performer, but you came..."

"I…I wanted to see you" she admitted. She looked at her hand in his and noted that while it was more mature, larger, and more calloused his touch was still familiar.

"I wanted to see you too" he said softly. "I have heard about changes you are making. I heard you went to Rukongai?"

She looked at him surprised. "I didn't realize it was such common knowledge."

He nodded. "Yes. You have changed."

She looked a bit sad. "Time and trials have taught me much."

"You have become a woman aware of the world" he said stroking her hair.

"I heard about your trials and your performance as captain. You have such a stoic reputation. Your grandfather would be very proud of all you've done." She laughed "Let's hope your vice captain recovers from seeing you so silly hahaha. You may have appeared unrecognizable to him tonight."

He simply said "Hm".

"But you were just as I remember you" she said, happy.

As Byakuya sobered he returned to the more reticent man he had grown into. He traced her jawline with his finger and followed it back to her neck and let his hand drop too her chest. "The bath was meant to relax you, but I feel your heart racing."

She smiled, enjoying his touch.

Later on they stood together,in his bedroom in simple clean dry yukata. Totti stepped close to him, running her fingers up and down his collar the finally resting her head on his chest. Byakuya and Totuko stood in the humid room simply hugging. He rested his chin on the top of her head, enjoying the familiar stance. She had always been the perfect height for him. She rested her cheek on his chest. He stroked her back and she did the same. He kissed her sweetly on the top of her head and asked "Will you stay here with me?"

"I'm staying tonight, of course" she said, her voice dreamy.

"No, I...I mean long term" he whispered.

She looked up at him, her thoughts a mystery. She then stepped back and he let her slide from his grasp. She undid her yukata and he watched as the light cotton garment feel from her body. He admired her soft even skin until he saw bruising. Large faded purple splotches covered her ribs on the right side. Smaller spots littered her upper arms. Souls don't heal as quickly as the flesh and these were wounds her husband had given her.

Alarmed, he was about to ask if it were from the recent battle when she said "I am... hesitant to marry again."

He didn't understand why he didn't notice before, but realized she had been covered in suds, then he did his best to not stare at her naked form before they entered the bath.

Anger burned deep in his belly causing his eyes to close tight and rage to furrow his brow. She covered up, recognizing his temper flaring.

He closed his eyes and instead of exploding like young Bibi would have he exhaled then said "If he were still alive I would..."

She lay her head on him again saying "I know, Bibi, but...I couldn't. My obligation as Mangetsu...Please don't say anything. I've kept this secret. I didn't want my people to starve or worse disappear over some bruises."

He wanted to ask why, but he knew. He knew she could have, and by the looks as of it did, physically defend herself. She had to keep her clan afloat. She could not allow the legacy nor history to die with her. He understood. He took her gently in his arms and whispered "I'm sorry. I understand, but...I'm sorry. I should have protected you. It is my fault."

He heard her sniffle, but try to hide her tears. "What happened to my Totti, who has forgotten the beauty of tears?" he cooed.

She nuzzled into the folds of his clothing and said "I learned what ugly-cry is."

He laughed "You could never be ugly. Look at me." She hesitantly looked up and he said "I promise, I promise to never abandon you again."

"I want to believe you, Bibi." She took hold of his yukata and looked away.

 _But, I have given her no reason to do so..._ "Come stay in the summers like you used to." They began to rock slightly in an unconscious effort to comfort each other. She nodded and he was careful to not squeeze her too tight. "Let me rebuild your trust." He gently kissed her temple. "Let me right the wrongs I've done you" he kissed her other temple. "Allow us to fall in love as adults."

Her tears dried and a smile tugged at her lips. Her eyes closed and her mind's eye recalled the good times they had shared. "Oh Bibi, you were so gentle with me, always." She remembered his eager awkward caresses near the pond and noted how much he had matured.

He buried some kisses on her neck and whispered "There's no other way to treat a member of the floating world."

On the other side of the estate Rukia was falling asleep, drifting into the darkness of night when she heard it. "Rukia..." She woke a bit more and heard the whisper again. "Rukia..." She recognized the voice and bolted upright then ran to the door which opened up to the outside engawa.

"Renji!" She whispered harshly.

Crouched right next to her door on his knees, in his formal clothing. "I...I couldn't sleep" he said.

"Why are you here?" she asked, whispering, pretending to still be half asleep. She threw in a yawn for good measure.

"I just said..."

"Ugh, doofus, you couldn't sleep, so you decided I shouldn't either?" she said quick to anger.

"No!..." He realized that's exactly what he did and then stopped the verbal sparring. He sat back in a cross legged position, his palms on his knees but stool facing her. She crouched behind the door, a bit shy.

Clouds moved away from the moon and the light made him glow. Rukia saw the man he had grown into. He was very imposing and different from the boy she knew. He had obviously filled out more than when he was young, but even more so than when they were in academy. She examined her feelings and snapped out of her nostalgia when he said "I couldn't sleep because...I was so happy after the game and what you said, what WE said but when I got back to my rooms, I..." He trained his fierce eyes on her and said "I thought what if she doesn't mean it. What if it was just part of the game? I couldn't -" His words were interrupted by the feel of her hands on his cheeks and then her lips on his.

Byakuya and Totuko lay together in the mess of sheets on his futon. He was on his back and she lay on her side facing him. Their hands were intertwined and he examined hers in his and admired how small her hands were compared to his. "Take your time answering, Totti. You're welcome any time, for any reason."

She nodded. "I'll come."

He said "You will bring your sons too?"

She was very surprised at the suggestion. Being the head of a noble house complicated a romantic entanglement enough. Her having children might cause succession problems and threats in the Kuchiki house.

As a Chikamatsu boys were not as valued as women and neither of her sons appeared to have inherited her talents. Her eldest son would jump at the chance to meet the swordsmen of the Kuchikis and her younger one would enthusiastically shadow all of the archivists.

"If...if you want, Bibi, I understand their presence here could be disruptive."

He nestled on his back and shook his head "Not if I adopt them."

She bolted up on her elbow "Bibi!" She was so surprised and didn't know how she felt. He had wronged her terribly in the past and she was very wary. "I..." but her elder son was much more suited to swordplay than dancing, and her younger one more adept at numbers than literature. They would not likely thrive with the Chikamatsus, but would excel with the martial and academic guidance of the Kuchikis. "I'll..."

He bent his arm under his head and let his grey eyes examine her. His features revealing nothing of the affection he was feeling for her. He let go of her hand to brush a few wayward strands of hair out of her eyes.

"I'll talk to them" she said "but I think they'll be pleased with the idea" She lay down again, settling into the crook of his shoulder. He began to caress her again and she looked at him with surprise. His response was a jump of his eyebrows. She laughed and pulled the sheet up over the two of them.

Rukia made a beautiful bride. Totuko showered the bride and groom with flower petals as they passed and her sons, wearing the Kuchiki mon on their formal haori, cheered. Byakuya had approved, but could not cheer with his newborn daughter in his capable hands.

While they never married, the Mangetsu travelled between the Kuchiki mansion, where her only lover lived and trained with her sons, and the Chikamatsu ancestral home where she raised and trained her daughter. While the arrangement had been scandalous at first to the Kuchiki retainers they soon found the arrangement was beneficial to everyone. The Kuchikis had overnight heirs and Totuko could train her Shingetsu. She also finally had a daughter who showed similar promise in dance that could be doted upon. And the baby girl was doted upon by everyone. Not just her adoring farther, but her siblings and the Kuchikis, and the Chikamatsus, and even the hardest officers of the Gotei 13.


End file.
